How much do you care?
by AkuDemyfan
Summary: Different situations that describe how much the other means.
1. Checking your reflexes

A/N: First of all one thing that seems to be forgotten quite oftenly by me. I don't own the character or the places. Just the idea of the story. And if I forget to write this again, I've written it up to my profile so it's at least there.

So first of all I'm sorry for long whiles before updating but the least is that I'll get one review for a chapter that I'd keep on updating. Thanks.

---------------

Checking your reflexes

Demyx was fighting for air. Someone was holding him slightly off of the ground by throat. Axel wasn't too far off and looking more than worried. "Let him go!" Axel screamed panicked. The man grinned and just held slightly tighter. Demyx was making strangled voice and tried to get free. "Please, I'll do anything! Just let him go!" Axel shouted in fear.

"If I let him go, you'll just kill me." The man said though he did loosen his grip a little to let Demyx breathe a little easier. Demyx was gasping for air. Axel tried hard to think a way of saving Demyx.

Axel and Demyx had come to the world just for a routine check and gotten into a fight about something. Demyx had stormed off leaving Axel alone. The sudden scream got Axel running straight towards the sound. No matter how hard the fight they'd get into or how angry they'd be to each other, they still would never leave each other in trouble. And Axel ran straight into the scene where someone tried to strangle Demyx.

Suddenly the man tightened the grip and Demyx started to frantically fight for air. Axel panicked and screamed the man to let Demyx go. The further the fight went the clearer Axel knew that Demyx's time was running out. So he did the only thing he could think of. He attacked.

Axel took out the Chakrams and ran forward. The man just grinned and brought Demyx in front of him. Demyx looked horrified at Axel and waited for the impact... But it never came. When Axel came close enough, he dispelled other one of the Chakrams, pushed Demyx off of the way while turning a little around and plunged other one of the Chakrams through the bad guy from behind. Demyx watched the move quite astonished.

When Demyx fell to the ground he started to cough quite badly. Axel only glanced at the bad guy once before he was already kneeling next to Demyx. The Nocturne was lying on the ground and Axel carefully raised him to a sitting position.

"It's OK, Dem. Just try to relax and breath. Take it easy." Axel started to mutter while gently rocking Demyx forth and to. Little by little Demyx did relax. He kept his eyes closed and leaned slightly against Axel.

"Thanks..." Demyx whispered before he started to cough again. Axel, though still quite panicked, tried his best to soothe Demyx.

"Don't talk. You'll be OK..." Axel whispered quietly, held tight onto Demyx and gave a quick kiss to his forehead. "God damn it... I was so scared. I feared I'd lose you... I'm so sorry, Dem, I really am..." Axel told him quietly with slightly trembling voice.

Demyx relaxed a little and sighed in relief. He had slightly though he'd die. "Can we..." Demyx tried to talk but started to cough again. Axel nearly freaked out.

"Don't talk! You'll just hurt yourself." Axel pleaded while doing anything and everything to make it easier for Demyx to breathe. Once Demyx stopped coughing he started to write something to the ground. Axel watched carefully Demyx's writing.

"Can we go back home?" Was what Demyx wrote to the ground. Axel smiled and nodded. He carefully stood up and took Demyx with him. Demyx yelped a little but luckily didn't start to cough. Axel just smiled at him and created a dark portal back to the castle.

"Vexen, you should check up on Demyx." Axel called out. Demyx tried hard to show not to do that but he was ignored. Vexen came there quite fast asking what was wrong. Demyx tried to come up with something but started to cough once he got one letter out. Axel was immediately on his side trying to calm him.

"This one idiot was trying to choke him." Axel explained carefully and Vexen nodded before he started to check out what was wrong. It didn't take long before the scientist was ready.

"Don't talk for few days. And after that, take it easy with short words." Vexen stated out and Demyx just nodded. Once Vexen was fully ready, the two other Nobodies left the room straight to Demyx's. Demyx lay down to his bed and Axel sat next to him.

Demyx thought for long while before he found a way to communicate with Axel. He took out small amount of water into the mid-air and created the text of what he wanted to say. "Axel, how did you do that?" Demyx wrote into the mid-air. Axel stared at the writing for a while before he actually realized what Demyx was asking him.

"I'm not sure. It just was the last thing to do." Axel answered with a sad smile. Demyx nodded. He changed the water's message and wrote a longer sentence.

"Mostly it happens like this: The bad guy is whether killed from behind or then the one being saved is actually killed. So, how did you managed up on it?" Demyx looked a little puzzled at Axel. Axel just chuckled a little.

"I really don't know, Dem. I guess you could call it reflex." Axel answered and stood up from the bed. "Take some rest, Dem. You need it." Axel said, gave a kiss to Demyx's forehead and left to his own room. Demyx sighed happily and drifted into sleep.

Next day Axel would have wanted to be with Demyx but he had a practice with Zexion. Demyx played with the water again and created a short note from it. "Who are you fighting against and can I come to watch?" He asked carefully. Axel just chuckled.

"Going against Zexion. Darn, would have wished it to be Marluxia so I could burn his plants... Oh and sure, why not. I can keep an eye on you just in case. And remember don't talk. Got it memorized?" Axel answered. Demyx nodded and wrote a short note on a paper. "What're ya writing?" Axel asked when he noticed the piece of paper.

"Nothing." Demyx wrote out in water, put the paper into his pocket and followed Axel out to the practice arena. Axel just shrugged and let it be. Once at the arena, Demyx gave the note to Xigbar and seemingly started a mental conversation between himself and Zexion.

_"You've probably heard about what happened?"_

_"Yeah. Are you alright?"_

_"Yeah, Ax saved me. But, I'd like to try out something. So, don't stop me when I come to the arena between you and Axel."_

_"What are you going to do?"_

_"Just checking his reflexes."_

_"Do you need help on disguising?"_

_"Would be good."_

"Okay, if you two are ready with the mental talk I'd like to start this." Axel said slightly annoyed. Demyx got slightly startled and he tried to say _sorry_ but before he got the word out, he started to cough. "Damn it, Dem! I told you not to talk!" Axel shouted while slightly rubbing Demyx back. Demyx just weakly nodded.

The fight started and Demyx watched it with mild interest. Suddenly he gave a word out to Zexion and created a dark portal straight into Axel's way. Axel got more than freaked out but managed to move aside in time. Demyx grinned quite triumphantly. "The fuck was that about?!? You could've got killed!" Axel shouted angrily.

Demyx brought out some water and started to create words out of it. "Sorry. I just needed to check it out." Axel stared at him quite enraged. Demyx gulped once. "Knew you could do it. Dunno why, but you seem to care about me that much that you're able to something that needs fast reaction." Demyx kept on writing since he couldn't talk. Axel sighed.

He walked to Demyx and hugged him. "Don't do that ever again, got it memorized? You fucking freaked me out." Axel whispered quite drained. Demyx nodded carefully. "Dem, I really do care about you and I'd hate it if something happened to you. Now, would you _please_ stay with Xigbar and let me fight?" Axel continued and pulled off to look at Demyx. Demyx nodded and walked to the side of the arena. Axel watched him walk away with slight smile.

If Demyx needed to talk out he called out some water and wrote his words out. Mostly Axel stayed close by just in case. It didn't in the end take than few days before Demyx did get his voice back. Axel though kept the talk short and made sure that Demyx would heal fully.

------------

A/N: Thanks for reading! If you red this, I'd love it if you left a slight review! Thank You! (Even flames are accepted! Though, those are going for Axel's amusement or then for Demyx to practice on. Thanks!)


	2. Nightmares and Storms

A/N: I don't own the character or the places. Just the idea of the story.

So first of all I'm sorry for long whiles before updating but the least is that I'll get one review for a chapter that I'd keep on updating. Thanks.

---------------

Nightmares and Storms

Demyx woke up with a startle. He sat up and looked around the dark room while trying to relax. Eventually he sighed realizing that it had only been a darn nightmare. He checked the clock quickly and sighed once again. It wouldn't take long before the storm would hit. _"Where to go when you're in need of slight help? ...To a friend's place of course!"_ Demyx thought for a while and not knowing what else to do, he stood up and created a dark portal and walked through it.

He came out to Axel's room. Sometimes the redhead would be still awake at this time of night but seemingly not this time. Axel was sleeping quite peacefully in his own bed. Demyx smiled a little. He couldn't bother the fire wilder at this time of night. Well, not when the red head was sleeping so innocently and peacefully. Demyx sighed sadly.

Suddenly Axel sat up on his bed and looked almost straight off to Demyx. "Dem? What are you doing here?" Axel asked while slightly yawning. Demyx blushed a little but looked away.

"I... Sorry if I woke you up. Didn't mean to..." Demyx stuttered a little and real fast created a dark portal. "Sorry... I'll just leave you alone... Good night." Demyx whispered and walked through it before Axel could say a word.

Axel cursed for a while. _"Demyx should have learned it already. If he's troubled and comes for help but doesn't ask for it, it'll leave me troubled. So... I don't have anything else to do than go and check what's wrong with him..."_ Axel thought, stood up and created a dark portal into Demyx's room.

Demyx was sitting on his bed looking a little sad. He looked up at the sound of dark portal and was a little surprised to see Axel come through it. "Ax? What are you doing here?" He asked quietly.

"What's bothering you? You look like you've seen a ghost." Axel commented while coming to sit next to the musician... And ignoring the question.

"Nothing's wrong. I just... Dunno... Sorry for waking you up..." Demyx whispered and looked away. He had been willing to talk about the nightmare but now it just seemed too ridiculous to talk about it with Axel.

"Oh, come on! You came to me for help and now you're not gonna ask for it?!? You should have learned it by now, Dem. When you're troubled and don't talk about it, it leaves me troubled." Axel stated. Demyx just nodded and sighed.

"Do you believe all that they say about not having a heart and no feelings?" Demyx asked sadly and looked at Axel.

"I'm not sure about that. Maybe some parts but not all the things. I really don't know the full truth." Axel answered shrugging. Demyx just nodded.

"You think that Nobodies can see dreams?" Demyx asked after a while and glanced at Axel. Axel thought for a while and shrugged.

"Well, I know I've had dreams once in a while. Heh, not to mention about the nightmares too." Axel answered sheepishly after a while. Demyx nodded, though he was slightly smiling by then.

Just right then the storm started. It was one of the few natural storms, which didn't need Larxene's powers over the electricity. And not a second later did the boom of the lighting come. Demyx nearly jumped to the roof and screamed.

Axel was quite startled. Right after his scream Demyx backed straight to the corner of the bed. "Dem? You OK?" Axel asked a little worried. Demyx shook his head and was startled again and screaming when the next boom came.

Axel grinned a little but scooted closer to the Sitarist and carefully hugged him. "Don't worry, the storm's not gonna hurt ya." Axel whispered to the trembling Nocturne. But Demyx was too scared to answer and screamed once again. "Sshh... It's OK. Come on, I wanna show you something." Axel tried to soothe the trembling friend of his.

Demyx didn't protest when Axel carefully pulled him up to his feet, created a dark portal and they walked through it. The two of them came to the attic of the castle and sat down on the floor. Demyx was more than trembling not to mention a little ashamed about his fear. He really didn't want Axel see him like that.

"Just watch." Axel whispered and pointed out to the dark night sky. Demyx wasn't sure what he was supposed to see but did as Axel asked him to. Suddenly he did see a lightning. Demyx blinked few times to really understand what he was watching at. But more than that he was wondering why Axel had started to count. Then the boom of the lightning came and Demyx screamed. "Don't worry! The storm's far away." Axel told him and tried to hug the musician who was nearly crying by now.

"What... What were you counting...?" Demyx asked with a trembling voice. Suddenly the boom of next lighting got him scream again and he clung to Axel while trembling even harder.

Axel tried to soothe him and whispered: "You can count how far the storm actually is by seeing the lightning and counting from it to the sound of it. Right now it's over five miles away from us. Don't know if it even gets this far before ending."

"Really?" Demyx asked quite awed. Axel just nodded when the Nocturne looked at him. Still, this little information didn't take off the fact that the Nocturne screamed again when the next boom came.

Axel sighed sadly and pulled Demyx off of him. "Just watch. Those lightning's are quite cool. Oh, before I forget, check these out." Axel told him and pointed out from the window while ducking into his pocket and taking few pictures out and giving them to Demyx.

Demyx looked at the picture quite awed. They were pictures about different kind of lightning. "Cool, huh?" Axel asked and Demyx just nodded. "Then watch the real show. Maybe you can spot few even cooler lightning." Axel continued grinning. Demyx wondered for a while but did eventually look out of the window.

The more they watched the more comfortable Demyx came. He didn't scream at each and every boom they heard. "Feeling better now?" Axel asked and Demyx nodded. "Good. I think I have one little idea up on my mind. Come on, time to check the kitchen." Axel answered with a sly grin. Demyx just followed him.

It didn't take long before the two of them had a cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream. They had already gone back to Demyx's room and were sitting on the bed. "You think you could sleep now?" Axel asked carefully while putting his empty mug to Demyx's bedside table. Demyx just shrugged.

"Okay, something's still troubling you. Come on, tell it out so we can go back to sleep." Axel told him while hugging him. Demyx sighed. He wasn't sure if he could tell it out or not. "Come on, Demy, you're not gonna get to sleep unless you can relax. And seemingly you can't relax unless you tell it out." Axel whispered to Demyx.

"I... I had a nightmare..." Demyx answered a little ashamed while slightly trembling. Axel hugged Demyx slightly tighter and nodded.

"It's OK. Nightmares can be scary. You wanna talk about it or do you want me to stay over and hold you over the night?" Axel told him sympathetically. Demyx just shook his head while starting to cry. "Um... Which you're meaning? That you don't want to talk about it or that you don't want me to stay over the night?" Axel asked a little puzzled.

Demyx wondered for a while. "I... I don't wanna talk about it..." Demyx eventually whispered. Axel nodded and carefully laid them both down on the bed.

"It's OK, Dem. Whatever was in your nightmare, it can't get you. I'll keep you safe." Axel told him while soothing the crying Nocturne. "It was just a bad dream and nothing more. You're safe. And that storm's not gonna get you either." Axel continued carefully.

It didn't take long before the Nocturne had fallen asleep. Axel carefully took the empty mug from Demyx and placed it on the table. After a while of soothing Demyx, Axel fell asleep too.

------------

A/N: Thanks for reading! If you red this, I'd love it if you left a slight review! Thank You! (Even flames are accepted! Though, those are going for Axel's amusement or then for Demyx to practice on. Thanks!)

If there's any ideas for pranks, I'd love to hear those so I could keep this story going!


	3. If I was lied to, what would you do?

A/N: I don't own the character or the places. Just the idea of the story.

So first of all I'm sorry for long whiles before updating but the least is that I'll get one review for a chapter that I'd keep on updating. Thanks.

---------------

If I was lied to, what would you do?

Lately Demyx had been acting quite strangely and Axel was willing to find out the reason. He met up with Demyx at the musician's room intending to talk with him. Right off when Demyx saw Axel he visibly changed. "Dem? What's going on? You haven't been yourself for the past week." Axel stated while walking inside the room.

Demyx gulped and looked around frantically. "I... Uh..." Demyx wasn't sure what to say. Axel sat down on the bed and watched Demyx really worriedly.

"Dem, come on, talk to me." Axel pleaded. He really hated this. The two of them hadn't had any kind of secrets and then out of nowhere Demyx starts to act strangely. The Nocturne had been jumpy, stuttering nearly whole time, being nervous and sometimes saying something really unexpected which wasn't much of a surprise but in this case was more of worrying than anything.

Axel sighed and walked to Demyx. The Nocturne backed off looking quite afraid. "Demyx, you know you can talk to me." Axel tried and carefully took a hold of his arm. Demyx panicked.

"I... There's nothing wrong... Really... Uh... Sire... I... Um..." Demyx said and tried to pull away. Axel was more than shocked. He stared at Demyx and barely breathed. He gulped once and let go of Demyx.

"What did you just call me?" Axel asked quietly. Demyx backed off again staring at Axel. "Demyx, what you called me? Please, answer..." Axel pleaded and looked straight at Demyx. Eventually Axel sighed and leaned against the wall. "Dem, you've never called me that. What the hell's going on?!? We're friends, Dem! Friends don't call each other on that kind of names!" Axel said sadly.

Demyx sighed and looked away. Suddenly he became really angry and ran straight to a window. Axel got shocked and ran after him. "Dem, don't do it!" He shouted when Demyx jumped up on his table and opened the window.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna jump." Demyx said slightly grinning, extended his right hand out of the window, snapped his fingers and called out a rain. "I'm gonna find you, you liar!" He shouted angrily. Axel stared in slight shock about Demyx's doing and his cursing. Suddenly Demyx snapped his fingers and two Dancers came to the room. "Fetch him." Demyx ordered and the Dancers bowed before vanishing.

It didn't take long before the Dancers came back with a struggling man. Demyx grinned fiercely and jumped off of the table. "You really thought to get away with this, huh?" Demyx asked while coming right in front of him. Demyx snapped his fingers again and one of the Dancers kicked the man to his knees. Demyx looked away but raised his gaze back to the man after he heard him fall.

Axel stared in shock at the scene that was played right in front of him. The man was quite shocked too. He hadn't exactly thought this would happen. "Why you're doing this? You don't like to fight!" The man shouted in slight fear.

Demyx chuckled. "You know, liking and wanting are two different things. Yeah, I don't like this but right now I do want to see you hurt!" Demyx shouted evilly. Axel was startled. He walked carefully to Demyx and tried to drag him off.

"Dem, you're not like this. Please, snap out of it!" Axel pleaded. Demyx turned to look at Axel and Axel took few steps backwards in shock. He had never seen Demyx like that before. Demyx came closer to Axel and the red head kept on backing until he came back to the table.

"You're really willing to spoil my fun, huh?" Demyx asked nearly angrily. But what the man didn't see was that Demyx winked to Axel. Axel was confused and scared. When Axel sat down on the table to get further off of Demyx, Demyx laid his left hand on Axel's. Creating a small amount of water and small smile to his face, Demyx send a short thought to Axel. _"You really think I'd kill him? How much do you know about me?"_

Axel stared at Demyx in shock. Suddenly it hit him. And he did see it in Demyx's eyes. With a grin he nodded and turned to look at the man. Demyx turned around and went back to the man.

"You know, Axel's gonna be our witness on this. Now, should we just talk or should I let him in on this first?" Demyx asked evilly while creating a nice sized water wall in the room. "Axel's gonna be on my side for sure on this so you're not gonna get much of luck on this. Then again... It can be chosen to be just talking between you and me or... We can let Axel in on this." Demyx continued and glanced once at Axel. "Sit down and enjoy the show. You're gonna be the witness." Axel just nodded with a grin.

"No... Not that... We'll just talk..." The man pleaded and glanced once at Axel and gulped. "Your friend... He seems to have a..." He started but Demyx grinned. He already knew how Axel was looking at the man.

"The look of a cat when it spots the prey? Yeah, Axel's half a cat, you know." Demyx said with a grin. Axel raised an eyebrow at that but didn't say a thing about it. The man just nodded. "So... How to start this, huh?" Demyx continued, snapped his fingers and created a water clone behind the man. "Check behind you." Demyx commented with a grin.

The man looked behind himself and was shocked. The water clone had a baseball bat in its hands. "You wouldn't..." The man started in fear.

"Oh, tell me at least one reason for not to do it. Now, let's see... Does this sound familiar? 'You gotta find your place in there. If you just let them walk over you, you'll just end dead.'" Demyx quoted. The man gulped. "You know... I think I let Axel decide on this." Demyx said and turned to his friend. "So... You wanna see the whole thing or just listen to our talk?" Demyx asked with a grin.

Axel pondered for a while before he grinned even wider. "I want to see the thing, not just hear it." He stated evilly.

"You heard it." Demyx said while turning around knowing really well that he was winning this.

"No... Anything but that..." The man kept on pleading. The further the talk went the deeper the man kept on digging himself. Demyx just kept on asking the right things and threatening to show things out. Eventually Demyx chuckled and looked at the man.

"You know, you've already proven yourself guilty. I really don't think I should show it out but... So, you just shut up. You want me to knock you out or you want it easier and have a scarf?" Demyx asked while turning to the water wall.

Axel chuckled. He glanced once at the man and said: "I think you should knock him out." Demyx chuckled too when the man started to plead that he wouldn't be knocked out. Eventually they let him be without being knocked out or scarf over his mouth.

Demyx turned back to the water and snapped his fingers. "Now, both of you shut up. This is what's been going on for the last week." Demyx said and nodded towards the water wall where a picture was starting to form. Demyx closed his eyes to concentrate.

_FLASHBACK_

Demyx was walking down on one of the roads at the World That Never Was. He was quite badly fuming. "I only asked one question and they slash at me! I could've taken an easy _no_ for an answer! I can't believe they did this. Even Axel... Don't they care anymore?" Demyx talked sadly. Suddenly someone pulled him to a close by alley.

"Calm down, Melodious Nocturne. It's OK." Someone said. Demyx didn't recognize the voice but turned around to see the same man who is right now held by two Dancers in Demyx's room. "I'm really sorry to say but I think they actually never cared." The intruder said.

"OK... Who are you and how do you know me?" Demyx asked quite shocked and unsure.

The man chuckled. "My name is Drakos. I was like you when I joined the Organization. Caring for everyone and befriending them. Eventually that led to my firing. They kicked me out from there." The man said sadly. "If you don't believe, you can go back and eventually see it for yourself."

Demyx hesitated. _"Okay... This is freaky. He isn't a Heartless. No-one else but Nobodies get in here... I gotta unfortunately admit him to be a Nobody..." _Demyx thought sadly. "How come I've never heard about you?" Demyx asked carefully.

"They don't want to talk about this kind of things. But you can always ask about me from the Superior and get kicked out from there. I've been living on the streets for years. The rats aren't that of nice food, you know." Drakos answered. Demyx nodded.

"Why would they lie to me?" Demyx asked sadly. The man just sighed.

"They're going to get you killed for someone more important than you. That's how it works. You're an awesome musician but that won't keep you there." Drakos said with a sigh. Demyx nodded.

"How can I stay there then?" Demyx asked eventually.

"There's only one way but I'm afraid it's going to come too late." Drakos answered.

"Please! I need to know! I'll do anything!" Demyx said pleadingly. The man just grinned.

"Well... You gotta find your place in there. If you just let them walk over you, you'll just end dead... What I mean is that you can always start to give your superiors the respect they need and keep the ones below you where they're supposed to be. Befriending the ones below you might get you to find things about them that you can tell to the Superior. Especially that number Twelve seems quite harsh but you're faster than her." Drakos told him with a nod. Demyx shuddered a little by the thought of Larxene. "You know, you can always just get her wet and she can't strike you since she'd zap herself." Drakos commented and Demyx nodded. That was true.

"But... What about Axel? He wouldn't turn me down, would he?" Demyx asked. He still wished to have something to save him from this. But Drakos shook his head.

"Eight has been just toying with you. You're stronger than him on the element. He's keeping you as a threat. All of the times he's 'helped' you is the times he's got something back from it. He is only aiming for personal goals." Drakos said sadly.

_"No... That can't be true..."_ Demyx thought but the deeper he thought the clearer it came. All of the times Axel had got something back from it. "So... They've only toyed with me?" Demyx asked defeated.

"I'm sorry but that's the way it is. Listen, you said you'd do anything, right?" Drakos said sadly and Demyx nodded. "Then, once you've secured your place, help me back inside." Drakos continued.

"If you help me through this, I will do that." Demyx said with slightly happier voice. They shook hands to confirm the pact. _"I hope I'm doing the right thing here..."_ Demyx thought sadly.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Demyx stopped the show. "I've gone back day after day to talk with him." Demyx stated and walked to the man. "But you were wrong... The second I changed my ways everyone started to ask what was wrong! They got worried!" Demyx shouted nearly angrily.

"They just want you back so they can sacrifice you! That's the only reason!" The man shouted in slight panic. Demyx shook his head and sighed.

"Nope. You're wrong. I started to fight, which is one of few things that I hate, and they got even more worried. If anything, they've been wishing me to be a better fighter so that I'd be worth of this! But my place is as it is. There is no changing it!" Demyx answered fiercely.

"They're just fooling with you. You gotta see it!" Drakos shouted back. "They kicked me out! This isn't right!" He kept on saying. Demyx sighed again.

"You gave me a name: 'Snake's Words'. I should've realized it then. Snakes lie if they're given a chance to talk." Demyx stated matter of factly. Drakos gulped. He knew he lost it. "And you know, I can remember several times that Axel has saved me but didn't get a thing back from it." Demyx said musing.

"Alright! Alright! I lost it! I've lied throughout this week. I just wanted inside." Drakos answered dejected. Demyx smirked and sat down on his table.

"So... Why did you want inside when you already know so darn much about us?" Demyx asked carefully. "Oh, and tell me what are you? You're not a Heartless for sure..." Demyx continued slightly puzzled.

Drakos sighed. "Unfortunately, I am Nobody... And I've wanted inside since I'm not part of the group... I... I wanted your place... You seemed to be the easiest to get out of there..." Drakos answered. Both Demyx and Axel were quite shocked about the answer.

Axel stood up, walked to Drakos and created other one of his two Chakrams. "You wanted Demyx dead?!? He's part of this group and always will be!" Axel shouted and he would have struck the Chakram through the man if Demyx didn't stop him.

"Axel, don't! I still need to explain the whole thing to the Organization. And... Well... It would be good idea to keep him alive until then..." Demyx said while taking hold of Axel's hand. Axel sighed but let the Chakram disappear.

"Fine. But I'm going to kill him after this is done." Axel stated and walked back to the table. Demyx sighed.

"If you want to keep your life I suggest that you explain the whole thing to the Organization." Demyx said to the man. Drakos just nodded. "Good. Axel, call everyone up. I'm going to get this done with." Demyx said and nodded to Axel. Slightly grumbling Axel left the room to get the meeting up.

The meeting went quite fast. Everything was cleared off and Demyx did say he was sorry about this. Drakos was let free but Axel swore to kill him if the idiot ever decided to take on Demyx ever again. Now the two Nobodies were at Demyx's room.

"Dem... Why did you listen to him?" Axel asked while sitting down to Demyx's bed. Demyx just sighed.

"I... I don't know... It just seemed so real... His words just sounded so right... I'm sorry, Axel, I shouldn't have listened to him..." Demyx said sadly. Axel sighed. He really hated to see Demyx like this. Carefully Axel stood up from the bed, walked to Demyx and hugged him.

"You do know that I'll always be here for you, right? I might snap at you sometimes but I'll still care about you. That won't change." Axel whispered to Demyx. Demyx just nodded. "We're friends, Dem. You can always come to me and I'll help, no matter what." Axel continued with a slight sigh. Demyx leaned in into the hug and whispered a short _I'm sorry._

Axel just nodded. "I'm glad this is over with. Demy, if me or someone else snap at you... Just wait till we're not angry and try again, got it memorized? You know that people has bad days once in a while." Axel continued. "By the way, what was it that you wanted to ask?" Axel asked quite interested.

Demyx chuckled and smiled. "Can't remember it anymore and it doesn't even matter. I think it never was that of important." Demyx answered. "I'm just glad that I have such an awesome friend as you, Ax..." Demyx murmured while slowly falling asleep. Axel just chuckled a little and carefully picked the sleeping Nocturne up and to the bed.

"Sleep well, Dem. Everything's going to be back to normal in morning." Axel whispered, gave a small kiss to Demyx's forehead and left the room. When Axel left the room, Demyx was already smiling in his sleep.

------------

A/N: Thanks for reading! If you red this, I'd love it if you left a slight review! Thank You! (Even flames are accepted! Though, those are going for Axel's amusement or then for Demyx to practice on. Thanks!)


	4. Nightmares

A/N: I don't own the character or the places. Just the idea of the story.

So first of all I'm sorry for long whiles before updating but the least is that I'll get one review for a chapter that I'd keep on updating. Thanks.

SLIGHT WARNING: The dream is little hars for poor Demyx but you can jump over the second and third paraghraph since the dream isn't that of important for the story and I don't want to turn the story for M-rated. Thank You!

---------------

Nightmares

Demyx was tossing and turning in his sleep. He screamed sometimes and kept on talking. The nightmares had been plaguing his dreams for quite some time now. Luckily, or unluckily for Demyx, the room was sound-proofed since he played that Sitar of his quite often and sometimes kept the radio or CD-player's music on loud.

_"Please, stop! You're hurting me!" Demyx pleaded when the whip came down on his back. The gang didn't give a damn about his pleas. Demyx screamed whenever the whip came down. Two of the three members from the gang held him on the ground while the third used the whip._

_"Look how he's screaming! Such a useless brat! Probably just a bother to his family and friends!" The guy with the whip shouted and slashed again. Demyx screamed in pain. But the words hurt more than the whip slashes. And it kept going on..._

Axel had woken up few hours ago and was slightly wondering where the Nocturne was. Mostly he would have been up and about already and waiting for the dinner but lately things had been changing. Axel sighed. _"He's probably still at bed. He's been so tired lately..."_ Axel thought while he created a portal to their floor.

Axel knocked on the door but didn't hear a thing. "Demyx, wake up already!" Axel shouted but still nothing. Suddenly he heard a muffled scream from the room. Axel was startled but he didn't wait, he created a portal and went straight into Demyx's room. The room was dark and for Axel's surprise the Nocturne was still in bed. "Demyx?" Axel asked slightly worried. Suddenly the Nocturne screamed again.

Axel rushed up to Demyx's side and started to wake him up. "C'mon! Wake up! It's just a darn dream!" Axel shouted while shaking the musician. But Demyx was way too deep in the dream to feel or hear a thing. So, Axel did the only thing left that could work. He slapped Demyx straight on the face.

Demyx bolted up and held his throbbing cheek. "Axel?" Demyx asked quite startled. Axel sighed and nodded.

"Finally. I couldn't come up with anything else to wake you up, sorry 'bout that. And what the fuck was that about, huh?" Axel answered slightly irritated. Demyx sighed and looked away. "Hey, come on! I want to know why you're not up yet! You've never slept this far into the day and the dinners ready in no time!" Axel nearly shouted.

"It's nothing, Ax... Just a stupid nightmare..." Demyx whispered quietly. Axel sighed in defeat.

"Fine. If you want to be like that then be like that! I've had it!" Axel huffed, stood up and stormed out slamming the door behind him. It was already fifth time he woke Demyx from a nightmare and the Nocturne didn't explain anything. Demyx winced at the sound of slammed door. He sighed and tried to hold the tears back.

_"Why should I tell him if he doesn't even want to hear? Maybe he doesn't care..."_ Demyx thought and before he even noticed, he was already sobbing. He lay back down on the bed and started to cry.

Axel stormed down the hall and to the kitchen. Without caring that others were watching, Axel took out two plates and started to fill them. "What? Demyx doesn't feel well enough to come down so I decided to take something up for him." Axel stated still slightly angry about how it had gone with the Nocturne. Others just shrugged and let the Flurry do as he pleased.

Once ready with the plates, Axel just straight off created a portal and went to Demyx's room. "Dem, I brought you something to eat." Axel called out to the dark room. Demyx was startled. He lay quiet for a while before pushing himself up to see the red head.

Axel walked closer and put the plates down to the table. After that he hugged Demyx. "It's OK, Dem. The nightmares can't get you." Axel whispered carefully to the Nocturne.

"Why did you come back? I'm nothing to the Organization..." Demyx whispered. He didn't lean in into the hug but he didn't pull back either. Axel sighed and hugged him slightly tighter.

"Dem, I care about you. I'm sorry, but I really do get irritated about this. You're whole time bugged by darn nightmares and you don't tell about them! How am I supposed to help you if you don't tell me what's wrong?" Axel stated and looked at Demyx. He sighed and carefully brushed the few tears away. "Dem, please, what's going on?" Axel asked and carefully turned Demyx to face him.

Demyx blinked few times but didn't meet Axel's eyes. "I... The nightmares..." Demyx started but trailed off. _"Does he really care? If he didn't he wouldn't be here asking, right?"_ Demyx thought and raised his head to look at Axel in the eyes. He smiled a little and sighed. "You remember what happened on my last mission?" Demyx asked carefully.

Axel nodded. That one hadn't ended too well. It had started well and it nearly went as well as it could be but then... Then few idiots had caught Demyx. Axel wished he could have been there to save Demyx but he hadn't been there. Those three had beaten Demyx quite badly for few hours before Demyx finally managed to strike them off and ran away. "You're still having nightmares about it?" Axel asked sadly and Demyx nodded slightly ashamed.

"Don't worry. You're safe. You've been safe for the past two weeks. Those idiots won't get you ever again." Axel reassured him and Demyx nodded. Axel carefully stroke Demyx hair and back. Finally Demyx leaned closer to Axel and closed his eyes. "Dem, you gotta eat something." Axel said while carefully pushing Demyx up from him.

Demyx nodded and took a glance at the food. His face lit up from the sight of the food. "Ax... How...? Why...?" Demyx asked while taking his plate and started to eat. Axel smiled, he had guessed right.

Axel chuckled a little. "Knew you'd like that food. I actually asked Xaldin to make it since I was done with this whole thing and well... I just didn't come up with anything else than to get something that I know you'd love." Axel answered.

The food wasn't exactly as healthy as it could be but it was something Demyx would eat no matter what. Axel watched happily while Demyx ate. He knew that the Nocturne would be OK soon again. And when the evening came, Axel slept next to Demyx just to make sure that no nightmare could bother him. Before falling asleep Axel whispered to Demyx: "Know that I'll always be here if you need someone to talk to." Demyx just nodded happily and finally did get rest for the night without bad dreams... In fact when the dream started, Demyx wasn't alone in the alley but Axel was with him. And none of the three bad guys had a chance at Demyx... And Demyx smiled in his dream whispering quietly short _thanks_.

------------

A/N: Thanks for reading! If you red this, I'd love it if you left a slight review! Thank You! (Even flames are accepted! Though, those are going for Axel's amusement or then for Demyx to practice on. Thanks!)

Oh, and thanks for everyone who has favorited my stories and/or put them to alert! Sorry if I forget to thank you about those when I reply to your reviews!


	5. If I was depressed, what would you do?

A/N: I don't own the character or the places. Just the idea of the story.

So first of all I'm sorry for long whiles before updating but the least is that I'll get one review for a chapter that I'd keep on updating. Thanks.

---------------

If I was depressed, what would you do?

Axel walked out of the kitchen. Most of the Organization didn't pay any notion for the fire wielder's act but one did. Axel walked like in daydreaming. He didn't give a damn about who he crashed up with. Demyx sighed. It had been going on for few days now. Suddenly the musician shot up from his place and ran to Axel. It so would not be good idea to crash up with Saïx.

Demyx managed to catch up with Axel in time and he pulled Axel off of the way. Saïx just glanced once at the two and Demyx gave a nervous grin before pulling Axel to a dark portal and out of the place. The two of them came out in Axel's room. The red head sighed and slumped on the bed. Demyx looked sadly at Axel. "Ax, come on. What's going on?" Demyx asked while sitting on the floor.

Axel only sighed again and lay down. "It's nothing." Axel answered. Demyx shook his head. He had heard that same answer for way too long. "Just leave me alone, Dem." The red head said and turned towards the wall. Demyx sighed. He knew he wouldn't get any more answers from him for now and left the room.

For the rest of the day Axel stayed in his room. Demyx visited him once in a while and brought some food but the red head didn't touch on it. The next day came soon and brought in slight difference in Axel's appearance. But Demyx still could see that everything wasn't OK with the fire wielder.

Demyx kept on trying to cheer his friend but each and every idea he came up with was shot down. Not even the Heartless hunting was any of interest for Axel. Demyx sighed while once again following the red head through the corridors of the castle. Deciding it was time to confront Axel again Demyx fastened his pace, came next to Axel and pushed him against a wall. "Axel, come on, talk!" Demyx stated as firmly as he could.

Axel glared at him. "Get off me!" He shouted and pushed the Nocturne off. "I told you time after time again to leave me alone!" Axel yelled angrily. Demyx recoiled back in slight shock. He gulped in slight fear but decided to take on with the danger.

"Axel, I care about you! I know you're not OK. Please, talk to me." Demyx pleaded but found himself being pushed against the wall. The Chakram was taken out quite fast and pressed close to Demyx's throat. Demyx gulped, fear evident in his eyes.

"I told you to leave me alone!" Axel hissed and pulled off. Demyx sighed in relief and leaned against the wall. Axel didn't give much of notion for it. He just created a portal and left the place. Demyx looked around before he started to make his way back to his room. Luckily no-one had seen them.

Once he came to the door of his own room, Demyx pressed his head against it and sighed. Deciding to play with his own life, Demyx created a dark portal and went straight to Axel's room. The red head was lying on his bed and Demyx sighed at the scene.

"Axel." Demyx called out and the fire mage sat up glaring at Demyx. "I don't care what you're going to do to me but I just want you to know that I'll be here for you if you want to talk. I want to help you, Ax. Whatever it is that's bugging you, I would never talk forward." Demyx said sadly.

Axel didn't move. He just stared at the Sitarist. Demyx gulped. He wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing but he kept on talking, though he was getting a little nervous. "I... I don't know what's wrong but I really want to help. And..." Demyx gulped when the Chakram appeared in Axel's hand. "I just want you to know that I'll be here for you... I... I'll leave you alone now..." Demyx said fearfully and started to back off.

Once he felt the door behind him, Demyx blinked in fear and looked at Axel. Sighing and closing his eyes, Demyx whispered: "If it makes you feel better... Then... I could take a practice with you..." Axel stood up from the bed and walked to the door. Demyx was definitely scared and Axel smirked at that. He let the Chakram vanish and in swift move opened the door.

Demyx fell quite harshly to the floor. He was fully surprised and shocked that the door was opened. Demyx stared at Axel from the floor with wide eyes. Axel smirked even wider. "Get out." Axel said coldly and Demyx scrambled to his feet and once he got away from the door, it was slammed shut. Demyx winced a little.

Still, Demyx didn't give up. He kept on confronting Axel whenever possible and risked getting a Chakram to end his life. Demyx had no idea what could've possibly caused Axel's depression but he was sure to cure it.

At the next day Demyx once again pushed Axel against a wall. But this time Demyx didn't talk. He just looked Axel straight in the eyes in search of anything that could be the reason. But he couldn't find a thing and Axel just pushed him off. Demyx stumbled backwards and fell to the floor. Axel stormed off without a word. Demyx silently watched Axel go. "What's wrong with you, Ax?" Demyx asked quietly from no-one.

Demyx shook his head, sighed and stood up. The whole thing was getting dangerous and Demyx knew that each minute he was with Axel could end up to his death. _"Alright, Axel. There's only one way to handle this anymore..."_ Demyx thought sadly and walked to his room. He started to write a short note and once it was ready, he went and slipped it under Axel's door.

After that Demyx created a portal to one of the training areas. He sat down on the floor and started to wait. Demyx didn't know how long he waited but eventually the red head came. "What you want?" Axel asked irritated and slightly angry. Demyx gulped and stood up. Without a word he called out his Sitar... And attacked.

Axel barely had time to avoid. "The hell? You want to fight? Fine, let's handle this then!" Axel shouted in slight shock before calling out his Chakrams. Demyx kept on attacking without a word but he kept on missing on purpose. He let Axel come close enough to strike and once in a while he didn't even block.

Demyx knew he'd be stronger in the element but he also knew that this might be the only way to get Axel back. _"I don't know what's wrong, Axel, but I do know that you've always loved fighting..."_ Demyx thought while crying out in pain when the Chakram sliced at his arm. No matter how many times Axel hit him, Demyx didn't stop playing. _"I'll fight until I can't do a thing anymore..."_ Demyx decided and gasped when the fire struck into his back.

The fight didn't last long. Demyx fell to the floor and the Sitar vanished. Axel watched with mild interest Demyx's tries to call the Sitar back. But what eventually did get his full interest was the black mist coming from Demyx. Axel was shocked to say the least and ran straight to Demyx. "Oh shit! You idiot! Come on, let's get you to Vexen right off!" Axel shouted while carefully helping Demyx up. Demyx smiled a little and leaned into Axel while the read head created a dark portal and took them to Vexen.

Luckily it hadn't taken much to save Demyx. The red head was sitting next to Demyx while the musician was lying on the bed. "Why the hell you did that? You know you could've died!" Axel nearly shouted. Demyx winced a little and sat up.

He sighed but didn't look at Axel. "I thought I could help you... You haven't been yourself for a long while and you haven't talked about it no matter how many times I'd ask. This was the only thing I could come up with anymore..." Demyx whispered sadly. Axel blinked few times to really understand. "I hate to see you like this! I want to see you live again and be happy! Why can't you tell me what's wrong?!?" Demyx nearly shouted and looked desperately at Axel.

Axel sighed and looked down to the floor. Eventually he dug into his pocket and retrieved a short note. "This is the reason." Axel stated and gave the small paper to Demyx. Demyx was slightly uncertain but unfolded the paper. He read the note and gasped in shock.

"This can't... Axel..." Demyx whispered and gulped. Axel only shook his head. Demyx closed his eyes, gritted his teeth and crumbled the paper into his fist. "I'll back you up. Go and find him, Axel." Demyx said and looked at Axel. Axel blinked in slight shock. "And stay with him. Don't come back, Axel. Help Roxas with this." Demyx continued and gave the crumbled paper back.

Axel took the paper and looked confused at Demyx. "But... What about you?" Axel asked carefully while putting the paper away. Demyx shook his head and sighed. "I... I owe you for this." Axel said while standing up from the bed.

"You owe me nothing, Axel. Just help him. Befriend him again and stay with him. I got your back, Ax." Demyx said with a sad smile. Axel sighed, took few steps but turned around with a grin. He walked back to Demyx and pulled him up from the bed. Demyx was a little shocked and stared at Axel.

"You really think I'd leave you here?" Axel asked grinning madly and creating a dark portal. "We both are going to leave the Organization behind and start a new story." Axel stated while pulling Demyx with him through the portal. They came out in the Twilight Town. "Thanks for cheering me up and seeing what really matters." Axel said while nearly dragging Demyx with him to find Roxas. Demyx thought for a while before chuckling and following Axel. Yeah, it would be like before. He, Axel and Roxas...

------------

A/N: Thanks for reading! If you red this, I'd love it if you left a slight review! Thank You! (Even flames are accepted! Though, those are going for Axel's amusement or then for Demyx to practice on. Thanks!)

Oh, and thanks for everyone who has favorited my stories and/or put them to alert! Sorry if I forget to thank you about those when I reply to your reviews!


	6. Would you notice when things are not OK?

A/N: I don't own the character or the places. Just the idea of the story.

So first of all I'm sorry for long whiles before updating but the least is that I'll get two reviews for a chapter that I'd keep on updating. Thanks!

Would you notice when things aren't OK?

(A.K.A. Memories and Fears)

Demyx sighed once again. He was sitting on a sofa at the living room. He didn't exactly have any reasons for not being happy but things hadn't been OK for past few days. He had had a slight fight with Axel even though neither was actually guilty for it. And then there were those few nightmares haunting him, which led into several bad memories.

Axel and Zexion watched the Nocturne from the door. "Do you know what's wrong with him?" Axel asked from his friend. Zexion shook his head with a sad sigh. "I don't think it's about the fight. I mean that we cleared it out already and all but... Demyx just don't look any happier..." Axel continued to worry.

"It's not the fight. Even thought that did crash him quite badly, he's still OK. I believe it to be something else but he just doesn't talk." Zexion answered sadly. Axel nodded. Both had tried to talk with Demyx but the musician seemed to whether avoid the questions or then changed the subject.

Demyx had closed his eyes for a while. Unfortunately Xigbar was walking once again in the ceiling. "Hey there, dude. What's up?" He asked slightly scaring the Nocturne. Demyx grinned and sat up while smiling.

"I think you're up." Demyx answered with a chuckle. "Other than that there's the ceiling and the lamps..." Demyx started with a grin. Xigbar shook his head in amusement and portaled down to the floor.

"Heh, you know what I meant." Xigbar said and sat to the floor. "You haven't been too happy lately. So, what's bothering you?" Xigbar asked getting more serious. Demyx smiled, sighed and shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just little tired. Haven't slept too well." Demyx replied still chuckling a little. Xigbar sighed. He wasn't going to get an answer this time either. "So, you still up for the practice, Xiggy?" Demyx asked while standing up. Xigbar just nodded and the two of them left the room.

They came to the shooting area, which was made fully for Xigbar's use. Demyx had lately taken up on helping Xigbar. The Nocturne usually called out several water clones to be moving targets. Demyx himself didn't like to fight but did help whenever he could.

Demyx called out his Sitar, sat to a chair and started to play. Xigbar took out his guns and started to shoot. Still, he was a little distracted from his practice. Not because of the music but there was something else in his mind. "Darn it!" Xigbar cursed when he missed for tenth time. Demyx had been watching for a while to take in the mistakes. He sighed and stood up, controlling the clones without the music.

"Calm down, Xiggy. You gotta concentrate." Demyx told him. Xigbar sighed and took aim just to miss again. Demyx shook his head. "What's on your mind, Xiggy?" He asked softly. Xigbar sighed once again and leaned against the long table, which separated the shooting place from its targets.

"I don't know, Demyx. My shooting hasn't been the same lately." Xigbar said with a sad sigh. Demyx looked at the guns, the shooter and the clones. Usually Xigbar could've shot the clones in no time and to head-shot none the less. Demyx thought for a while and nodded then.

"Take aim again." He nearly commanded and nodded towards the clones. Xigbar sighed but stood up, grab the gun and aimed. Demyx came between Xigbar and the counter. The Freeshooter looked a little surprised but let the Nocturne be in there. "I don't know how many times you've heard this, Xiggy, but... You're natural shooter. You could easily shoot anything at any time. You don't miss, Xigbar. You never do." Demyx complimented him while he carefully brought his hand to the gun.

Demyx was a little startled when he touched the gun but got himself composed in seconds. Xigbar wasn't sure if he even saw anything but let Demyx guide his hand. "Don't rush. Take aim and shoot. You know how it works." Demyx continued and took his hand off. "Follow your pray, take in its movements and shoot." He told while ducking away from Xigbar. Xigbar nodded and chose one of the clones.

He followed its movements and then fired. It was straight head-shot. Xigbar was little surprised but tried again just to get a new head-shot. Demyx smiled. "Don't get too cocky. That's when you fall." Demyx said and Xigbar nodded. He shot the remaining clones and turned to Demyx with a smile

"Thanks. I really needed that." Xigbar told him and Demyx just smiled. "Now, I would really love to hear the reason behind your strange behavior but unfortunately I have a darn mission tomorrow." Xigbar continued.

Demyx nodded. "Just go and get some rest, Xiggy. We'll talk when you come back. OK?" Demyx said with a smile. Xigbar sighed but nodded. He bid good night and left the room. Demyx sighed and slumped to the chair. He was left alone into the room and few guns were on the counter. Demyx looked to the shooting range and then to the gun. He shook his head and left the room.

For the next few days Axel and Zexion didn't see the Nocturne except for some meals but even those were quite few. After one of the breakfast times, both Axel and Zexion followed Demyx. Zexion kept them both out of sight, so they could follow without being noticed. Demyx did check the area once in a while but since he didn't see anyone, he kept on going. The Nocturne came to the shooting range and stopped to the door.

Once again he checked to be alone and then pressed his hand to the lock. "I'm sorry, Xiggy..." He whispered when he heard the click of the lock. After that he slipped into the room and closed the door quietly after him. Axel and Zexion looked at each other quite quizzically, shrugged and portaled inside.

Demyx looked around but didn't see anything. He shrugged and walked to the counter. Xigbar had made several copies of his guns but mostly those were just used on the training area. Demyx sighed and leaned against the counter while staring at the gun. After a while of staring he turned around and sighed.

"Why the hell I keep coming here?" He asked from no-one in particularly. He chuckled and shook his head. "Better yet, why do I talk aloud? There's no-one in here!" He stated and chuckled again. After that he sighed in defeat and smiled sadly. "Maybe it's because I don't want to feel alone or then that I would like to talk but just can't?" He questioned, closed his eyes and sighed while turned his face towards the ceiling.

Sighing again, Demyx opened his eyes and pushed away from the table. He started to walk around the small room and kept on talking. "Alright, I know why I'm here and what I'm trying to do. But that's not as easy as it sounds. Face your fears. Yeah, easy said but hard to do..." He came back to the gun, leaned over it and stared at it. "It's not even a real one. A modified gun that shoots darn arrows. Heck, it probably should be more a bow than a gun! Well, at least it's not the one I know about. I can use a water gun and all that but... The hell's wrong with me?" Demyx pulled off again and sighed. He glared at the gun and leaned against a wall for a while before pulling off of it.

Demyx paced around the room for a while and glared at the gun occasionally. He sighed, walked back to the gun and stared at it for a while. After that he sighed again and touched the gun but drew away from it instantly. "I can't even fucking touch it without flinching! How low can I sink, huh? It's just a gun! …And guns kill people... Well, not fully... It's the people using the gun... But it can happen just by accident. Like not knowing it's loaded, you're startled and you accidentally pull the trigger... Darn, I hate it when my mind races off!"

Demyx was seething in slight rage towards himself. "Okay, calm down..." He sighed, closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. A sad smile came to his lips while remembering something really far away. "Heh, dad always said that when you have a problem and you start to figure it out, things might not be how they're supposed to be. The easiest way isn't always the best way. I know I've proved that several times through. And I suppose I'm proving it right now again."

Demyx sighed and looked at the gun on the counter. He shook his head and sighed once again while closing his eyes. "Alright, this is so not good... What did mom say again? That it's easier to see the problems and answers in anything else except in your own life? Yeah... That the keys to other people's problems are lot easier to find but when you're trying to figure out your own problem... You just can't find the right one for it... Heh, I know I've proved that time after time again... Oh, she also mentioned something about the memories...?"

Demyx pondered for a while before his face lit up again. "Now I remember! The memories are part of everyone's life. Good and the bad, it's just part of the life... So, that leaves Naminé out of the question. Can't ask help from her..." Demyx sighed while crossing her off of the list in his mind.

Demyx sighed and shook his head and started to walk around the room once again. "So... The meaning is, I guess, that... Fuck... I can't do this alone; need someone else to help... But then again... I can't ask Xigbar to help, he'd ask too much and I'm not ready to talk... The others... I just don't know... Axel's been so darn worried and that's the least I want! I don't want to worry people I just want to help! Oh, speaking of Axel... I think he got a practice fight with Saïx today. Gotta go and check if I could at least be there to cheer for him... Or even give few good advises..."

While talking, Demyx had suddenly stopped when he mentioned Axel's name. Once the realization hit him, Demyx snapped his fingers slightly happier than he had been. After that he left the room in hurry.

Zexion and Axel looked at each other quite shocked. "I... I didn't remember that I had a practice fight today." Axel admitted slightly ashamed. Zexion just smirked, chuckled and shook his head.

"The great "Got it memorized?" guy can't remember something as simple as this?" Zexion asked chuckling. Axel just rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I suggest that you talk with Demyx. Don't mention that we had been listening. Luckily he didn't notice us." Zexion stated with more serious voice than before. Axel nodded and the two left the room.

Demyx had checked Axel's room but the red head wasn't there. Sighing, Demyx went to wait for him in front of the practice arena. Axel did come quite soon to there. Demyx smiled happily and waved to him. "Hey, Axel!" Demyx chirped when his friend came close enough. Axel smiled and nodded.

"Hi. You up to watching?" Axel asked happily.

Demyx nodded eagerly: "Heh, yeah. Oh, by the way..." Demyx started and leaned closer to Axel to whisper to him: "Saïx often leaves himself unprotected while swinging his huge sword. Just thought you might want to know..." He winked to Axel while grinning widely. Axel chuckled.

"Heh, that's a good advice." Axel commented and noticed that Zexion and Saïx were coming. Axel nodded towards the two and Demyx turned around. "You guys don't mind if Dem watches?" Axel asked grinning. Saïx just grumbled and went inside. Zexion shrugged but didn't say a thing. "Okay, then... I guess that means you can watch... See you after the fight!" Axel said and went inside. Demyx portaled to the balcony to watch the fight.

The fight was one of the fastest to go through. Axel did use up the little hint he got from Demyx and managed to use it on right way. Saïx was down in matter of half an hour. Saïx just left the room through a portal and Axel walked out of there with a smug smile. He met up with Demyx outside the door.

Demyx was beaming. "Knew you could handle it! And in a record time, too!" Demyx shouted in joy. Axel just chuckled.

"I got a darn good advice for it... Anyway, what's been eating you? You haven't been yourself for a while now." Axel said while straightening up quite quickly and looked at Demyx.

Demyx gulped. "I... Um... Haven't slept too well. Um... Could I show you something after I've eaten a little? Haven't been up to eating for today." Demyx started to stutter a little while being a little ashamed. Axel sighed but nodded.

"Yeah, sure. If the company is okay with you I could eat up something too." Axel replied. Demyx smiled and nodded.

Demyx was already heading towards the kitchen while shouting: "Of course it is! Come one, to the kitchen!" Axel chuckled but followed the happy Nocturne to the kitchen.

Demyx made up something easy and fast. While eating, he fell quite quiet. Axel got worried but thought the better of it. Demyx sighed few times. He still was wondering if he was up for it or not. Eventually after they had eaten, Demyx took the lead just showing Axel to follow. The Nocturne didn't say a word of where they were going and Axel was quite shocked to find out that they had ended up to the practice area.

Demyx walked inside, put the lights on and took the coat off. "I was wondering if we could take a short practice, Axel..." Demyx said while stretching a little. Axel just stared at him. Demyx chuckled little nervously. "Just the martial arts, no weapons and no elements. Oh, it would be good idea to take the coat off. It doesn't give much of moving space." Demyx explained the rules while giving a little advice.

Axel was still a little shocked but did take the coat off. He walked in front of Demyx and sighed. "Are you sure about this? I really don't want to be blamed for a broken nose or a black-eye or something." Axel stated slightly worried. Demyx grinned.

"Oh, come on! The only time I'M asking a fight and you're chickening out?" Demyx asked a little hurtfully.

Axel blinked and shook his head: "I didn't mean it that way!" Demyx chuckled at Axel's defend. "Okay, fine. I'll fight." Axel said and readied for it. "But don't blame me then!" He shouted while attacking. Demyx shook his head and avoided the attack easily. Axel wasn't going to go too hard on the Nocturne. After all Demyx was known to be the worst fighter.

"Is that all you got, Ax? That's lame!" Demyx shouted while giggling at the fight. Axel didn't like that at all. Even though he still kept most of his abilities off of the fight, he still hit harder and faster. Demyx just out right laughed at him. "I thought you'd be better than this, Axel! Come on! Show me what you got!" Demyx shouted and Axel fully had it. No-one would mock him!

But that was exactly what Demyx was waiting for. Axel made few mistakes and that was when Demyx struck. It didn't take long before the red head was lying on the ground and Demyx pinned him to the ground quite well. "Should we hit three fights?" Demyx asked grinning. Axel just growled at him.

"Get off! I'll show you!" Axel shouted and Demyx jumped off of him. Axel turned around real fast and attacked. But Demyx kept on laughing and avoided or blocked the attacks. Demyx sighed, shook his head and got Axel back to the ground.

"Second round goes to me too. You really gotta do better than that, Axey." Demyx mocked with a wide grin. Axel gritted his teeth and spun to full fight. He didn't hold a thing off but in the end he was the one on the floor once again. "Third round ends up to my victory, Axey." Demyx cooed. Axel sighed in defeat and just lay on the ground while Demyx stood up.

"Okay, here are my advises, Ax. First: you're little too cocky and that'll end up on your fall. Two, you don't defend yourself. Three, you count too much to your own speed. Four, you underestimated me. Five, you showed your attacks..." Demyx started to list out the mistakes Axel had made. The read head sat up and listened for a while.

"Okay, okay! I admit, I didn't think you could handle that!" He shouted in defeat, sighed and lay back down. Demyx just shook his head and walked to him. He gazed down to Axel and offered his hand. Sighing, Axel took it and Demyx pulled him up.

Once Axel was on his feet, Demyx stated straight off: "Okay. Show me few moves." Axel stared at him for a while shocked but then rolled his eyes, sighed and turned around to fight against an invisible enemy. Demyx watched carefully at Axel's fighting.

Demyx shook his head once again. He named nearly each and every move that Axel did and that was before Axel even had the move done. When Demyx named the tenth attack, he had enough: "How the fuck you know what and when I'm going to do?" Demyx sighed.

"Like I said, you underestimate me just like everyone else." Demyx said and walked to him. "Besides, you show too easily what you're up to. You show where you attack and how." Demyx stated, grinned at him and took a fighting stance. "Let me show you something."

Axel was more than awed about the speed and the strikes. Demyx had closed his eyes to fully concentrate. "I don't fight too often but I was taught to fight on martial arts." Demyx stated and continued: "I never liked it, but my teacher gave me very good reasons to fight. I never forget those advice's. I know how to fight with a sword and other weapons too. But none the less, I hate fighting and that's the reason I'd rather be the worst fighter than one of the best."

Axel blinked few times and recoiled backwards when Demyx came really close to him. The Nocturne stopped his hit just few inches away from Axel's face. The musician grinned and opened his eyes. "It's always good to control your attacks as well as to know where your enemy is." Axel blinked and took a step backwards. Demyx chuckled. "Did I scare you?" He asked grinning. Axel flinched a little and sighed.

"No. I just..." He started but trailed off. Demyx just shook his head. Axel sighed and asked something that had bothered him while watching Demyx's show. "Who taught you?" Demyx blinked and turned away sadly.

The Nocturne sighed. "Zack Fair. My older brother's best friend." Demyx replied sadly but shook his head then. "Now, would you like another fight or a lesson?" Demyx asked grinning.

Axel blinked but readied himself: "I take the fight." Demyx nodded and got ready too. The fight didn't last long. Demyx got Axel once again pinned but this time against a wall. Still, Axel wasn't ready to give up and managed to knock Demyx down to the floor. And that was how they ended the fight. Both of them were out of breath and quite tired. "Get off me." Demyx whined and Axel rolled off.

"Wow, that was cool." Axel breathed while trying to catch his breath. Demyx nodded happily.

He closed his eyes and sighed: "Yeah, but don't tell others. I really don't want to be part of the fighting group. Please?" Axel nodded and rolled to his side to look at Demyx.

"Your secret is safe with me, got it memorized?" He stated grinning.

Demyx nodded happily: "Heh, yeah, thanks." Axel nodded back and smiled. He rolled back to his back and stared at the ceiling.

Sighing, Axel asked once again that one and same question that Demyx just wasn't ready to answer: "So, what's been bothering you, Dem?"

Demyx blinked and sighed. "Um... Can we talk tomorrow? I really would like to take a shower and go to bed." Demyx tried to change the subject and stood up while stretching a little. Axel followed him without a word. Demyx sighed, closed his eyes and sighed once more: "But if you really want to hear what's been bothering me, then be prepared to an EARLY wake-up-call."

Axel nodded happily: "That's fine with me." He took his coat from the floor where he had left it and noticed that Demyx was nearly out of the room already and his coat was still on the ground. Axel took the coat up and shouted: "Hey, wait up! Catch!" Axel threw the coat towards Demyx. Demyx managed to turn around and catch it in time.

"Thanks, see you tomorrow then!" Demyx called out with a smile before leaving the room with his coat. Axel nodded with a smile. It didn't take long before he too left the room and went to wash up. Axel had always known that there was more to the Nocturne that he let in.

The night wasn't easy for Demyx. He had thought to have a little bit longer sleep than before but the nightmares just didn't want to leave him alone. Demyx woke up with a startle and sat on the bed for a while. Sighing, he stood up, changed clothes and went to Axel's room through a portal. He watched for a while how peacefully his friend slept. Sighing, Demyx leaned against the wall. He didn't want to wake Axel. At least not this early.

Axel seemed to sense that he wasn't alone in the room anymore. He sat up on the bed and looked around. "Demyx?" He asked little worried. Demyx walked closer to his friend with a sad smile.

"Sorry. Maybe I should let you just sleep." Demyx said quietly and sighed. Demyx turned around to leave the room but Axel shook his head.

He was still quite sleepy but asked anyway: "No, wait. What time is it?" Demyx wasn't sure of the answer so he checked it from the clock in Axel's room

"At four in the morning." He stated sadly. Axel fell back to the bed cursing. Demyx sighed and turned around again. "Okay, this was a bad idea. Just get back to sleep and..." He started but Axel stood up from the bed and walked to him.

"Oh, shut it! I'm up in five mins. Just wait." He said, grabbed his clothes and disappeared into the bathroom. Demyx sighed and started to do Axel's bed. The less work the faster they would leave the room. Axel didn't take long before he emerged from the bathroom. "Oh, you did my bed already? Thanks." Axel said with a smile. Demyx just nodded. "So, we could talk here and..." Axel started but Demyx shook his head.

"Not here. I want a different place. Just follow me, okay?" Demyx said with a sigh and left the room. Shrugging, Axel followed the musician out of the room. They walked through the corridors in darkness but Demyx seemed to know his way around. Axel was a little surprised to find out that they had come back to the shooting range. Demyx opened the door and muttered something again. They slipped inside and closed the door.

Axel sat down to a chair and Demyx started to pace around the room. "Demyx?" Axel asked a little worried.

Demyx sighed and half-snapped: "I'm thinking!" Axel flinched a little but didn't say anything for a while anymore. Demyx eventually stopped pacing and came to the counter where the gun was lying. He sighed and gestured to the gun.

"You see this?" Demyx asked and Axel nodded. "I... I've come here several times to get rid of this one fear I have and... Well, it hasn't gone too well... The problem is this: I have fear towards guns. The funny thing, though, is that I can use water guns and toy guns..." Demyx explained and continued right away: "I... I don't have good memories about guns. All you need to know right now is that my memories include a gun, several really important persons to me, an argument and tragedy and... And that I saw the whole thing..." Demyx sighed and glanced at the gun.

"What happened?" Axel asked carefully. The things Demyx had said hadn't sound too good. Demyx shook his head and trembled a little. "Demyx?" Axel asked worriedly. He walked to the Nocturne and hugged him. Demyx broke down and clutched to Axel. A little startled, Axel still managed to start trying to comfort the crying musician. Demyx's legs gave out and Axel carefully lowered them down to the floor. "Dem, it's OK." Axel whispered while gently stroking Demyx's back.

Demyx calmed down after a while and sighed sadly. "My parents were shot to death. I saw it... There was nothing I could do no matter how many times I go through it in my head... My parents had had a fight just a while ago. The last thing they ever said to each other was 'I hate you'. I don't want that to be the last thing I'd say to you or anyone else I care about... I think that fight we had a week ago triggered this..." Demyx explained sadly. Axel sighed and hugged the Nocturne again.

"Dem, no matter how angry I'd be or how badly I say, especially those three words... You gotta know I would never mean those things." Axel told him. Demyx nodded. "Now, let me tell you one thing. It's not a gun that kills; it's the people wielding them. Gun is merely just a weapon; it doesn't kill unless someone uses it." Axel stated. Demyx blinked few times to really understand. He knew those words and had thought about it too but hearing it from someone else helped a lot. He glanced from Axel to the gun and back. After that he started to think about it.

Demyx stood up and looked at the gun. Suddenly the door was opened and both Nobodies looked up to see Xigbar walking in. "What are you two doing here?" He asked quite surprised. Demyx was startled and Axel just grinned and stood up from the floor.

"We... I... Um... I thought to show Axel your awesome shooting range..." Demyx tried slightly nervously. Xigbar didn't exactly believe it but walked to the gun, took it and offered it to Demyx. Demyx blinked several times at the offered weapon.

"I've seen you looking at my gun. Go on and try it." Xigbar said. Demyx looked from Xigbar to the gun and then to the targets. He glanced once at Axel who just shrugged. Demyx took once a deep breath and took the gun. He was totally surprised that he took the gun so easily from Xigbar's hands.

_"I guess Axel's right. I shouldn't be afraid of guns but of that darn idiot who killed my parents."_ Demyx thought, smiled and walked to the counter. He took aim while wondering should he shoot normally or then side-ways like in police movies. Eventually he grinned, put the gun side-ways and shot. He didn't only shock himself but also both Axel and Xigbar.

"Bull's eye. On first try none the less..." Xigbar breathed in more than surprised. Demyx just stared before he grinned, lowered the gun back to the counter and shouted happy _Thanks guys!_ Both Xigbar and Axel watched in shock as the happy Nocturne left the room. "I don't think I did anything spectacular...?" Xigbar said quietly.

Only reply the red head could say was: "Me neither..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Thanks for reading! If you red this, I'd love it if you left a slight review! Thank You! (Even flames are accepted! Though, those are going for Axel's amusement or then for Demyx to practice on. Thanks!)

Oh, and thanks for everyone who has favorited my stories and/or put them to alert! Sorry if I forget to thank you about those when I reply to your reviews!


	7. Explaining

A/N: I don't own anything else than the idea for the story.

Have fun!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**How much do you care?  
**

**Explaining  
**

"...And then she would get an electric shock. Got that?" Axel asked grinning evilly. Demyx stared at him for a long while and thought about the little prank that Axel had made up just a while ago. Demyx sighed and shook his head.

"I don't get it. What's the fun of getting hurt?" Demyx asked slightly sadly. Axel sighed quite irritated. He stared at Demyx.

"Idiot. You don't get it!" Axel shouted and turned around. "Do I really have to explain each and every thing time after time again before you understand?" Axel yelled. Demyx was a little startled but he too was getting a little angry about the situation.

"I'm sorry I don't know how your mind works! But why the hell you spend your time with me if I'm so damn stupid?" Demyx shouted back and crossed his arms. Axel was a little taken aback. Demyx huffed and turned around. He was ready to leave the room.

"Wait! I didn't mean that!" Axel shouted back. "It's just... Well... I've told the one and same idea for third time to you and..." Axel tried but knew he was losing this fight. Demyx turned around and stared quite angrily at Axel.

"So, you're saying I'm stupid, huh?" Demyx challenged him. Axel gulped once and shook his head. "Since I don't get that darn prank, why don't you go and invite Roxas along then, huh?" Demyx shouted and turned around once again. "Why do you even bother with me anyway?" He whispered before leaving the room.

Axel slumped down to his bed. It really hadn't gone too well. For most of the time for the last two weeks the two of them hadn't done much of other than fighting day after day. Axel didn't know anymore what had gone so wrong. He really wanted to do stuff with Demyx but the water wielder seemed to avoid him more or less.

Axel let the prank be up for some other day and left to find the Organization's only Keyblade Master. Roxas was bound to have some good idea of getting Demyx and Axel back to better basis. But unfortunately the Key of Destiny was out on a mission that day. Axel sighed and went to walk around the castle for a while.

Demyx had gone straight back to his own room. Even though everyone in the Organization could warp into the room, the Sitarist locked the door none the less. He sat down to his bed and sighed. This had been at least the fourteenth fight over the two weeks. Demyx sighed and called out his Sitar yet he didn't feel for playing. In fact he hadn't felt for playing it for the past two weeks.

Demyx lay on the bed for a long while before he checked outside through the window. It rained. Smiling Demyx warped outside to the streets. He walked in the rain and tried to enjoy the feeling but his mind was way too far from being happy. He noticed through the rain that Larxene was coming back from a mission. Sighing Demyx leaned against the closest building and concentrated on the rain.

Larxene came quite soon close to the castle. "Hey, Larx." Demyx tried to chirp to her. She didn't give a notion to him and Demyx sighed. "You know, Axel's been thinking about a prank. It consists of bucket of water and some kind of electricity thingy in it." Demyx told her. That got Larxene to turn to look at him.

"Why do you tell this to me?" She asked a little surprised. Demyx just shrugged. "Seriously, you two seem to be up for pranking nearly whole time. Why you're telling this to me?" She inquired. Demyx didn't look at her.

"You'd better get back inside before I let the rain fall freely again." He stated and left to walk. Larxene watched after him for a while, shrugged and returned back inside. Only then she realized that Demyx had kept the water off of her and dried her along the way. None the less, she was not going to thank for it.

Larxene met Axel on her floor. "You know, the water wuss told me about your stupid prank." Larxene commented smirking. Axel was a little startled yet he was able to play cool.

"What prank are you talking about?" Axel asked as innocently as he could. Larxene snorted and shook her head.

"The one with water bucket and electricity in it." Larxene told him. Axel gulped. "Anyway, you were going to blame it on him, weren't you?" She continued slightly disappointed about the fire wielder's work.

"What the hell do you mean by that? I might have come up that prank but I wouldn't blame it on Dem." Axel said quite surprised about the woman's words. Larxene only shook her head.

"You've been doing that for a long while. No wonder he told me the warning." She mused. Axel blinked few times still trying to understand. "The water wuss has been taking the blame of the pranks for a quite long time." Larxene explained since Axel didn't seem to understand.

Axel was quite dumbfounded. "What kind of pranks has been blamed on him?" He finally asked hoping against hope that none of those would be his design.

"Let's see now... Two weeks ago was the latest... Changing Xigbar's guns into water guns." Larxene recalled. Axel gulped. "In fact, all of those have had something to do with water..." Larxene explained smirking.

Axel sighed. "So... He's been blamed for my pranks, huh?" He asked finally and Larxene only nodded. "Shit. I gotta talk with Dem... Do you know where he is?" Axel continued quite defeated.

"Outside, in the rain." Larxene replied and then disappeared into her room. Axel only nodded and left to walk outside. He hated rain but knew that Demyx actually loved it. Luckily the Organization kept umbrellas close to the front door and Axel took one along.

It didn't take long before the fire wielder did find Demyx. "Hey, Dem! Could we talk for a while?" Axel asked while walking right in front of his friend. Demyx looked up from the ground and sighed.

"What do you want, Axel?" Demyx asked slightly angrily. He still wasn't sure whether Axel really wanted to be with him or was he just there to try and pry him up for a doing a prank. Either way it wouldn't end too well.

"Well... I just wanna say that I'm sorry. I never meant you to get into trouble 'bout the pranks." Axel said while taking the umbrella off and leaning next to Demyx on the wall. Demyx watched his doing slightly curious. Axel sighed and let the rain wet him fully. "I didn't know you got into trouble because of me. I'm sorry about it." Axel continued.

Demyx sighed and closed his eyes. "Tell me, Axel... Where do the pranks with water lead into?" Demyx asked slightly bitterly. Axel sighed defeated. He had finally realized how the things had been going.

"Into you... I'm sorry. I should have thought about things before we handled them." Axel answered. Demyx only nodded. "Um... Tell me one thing, Dem... Don't you really get the pranks or are you just playing with me?" Axel asked slightly hesitating. Demyx sighed and looked at his friend who actually was already soaked to bone.

"I got them from the first explaining. I just didn't want to be part of it." Demyx said with a sad smile. Axel sighed and shook his head.

"Why didn't you tell it straight off then?" He asked slightly worried. Demyx sighed and pushed himself off of the wall. He started to walk away but Axel followed him. "Please, Dem... Why didn't you tell me?" Axel tried again.

Demyx sighed once again and turned to look at his friend. "Because the pranks have been the only thing we have done together anymore. And I have started to think about the consequences of the prank. What if someone else gets into it? What if it fails? This latest one would've seriously been more or less of death sentence to me!" Demyx shouted sadly. Axel was taken aback a little.

"I see... Okay, how about this... You, me, Atlantica, now." Axel stated out as seriously as he could. Demyx only stared at him. "And if we're up for making a prank, you can make the planning and I'll take the blame. Got it memorized?" Axel continued while creating a dark portal. Before Demyx could even protest, the fire wielder already pushed him into it. The two of them came out underwater world of Atlantica. "Race you!" Axel shouted straight off and sped towards the sea. Demyx blinked few times before he fully registered what was going on and sped straight off after his friend. Demyx did catch up with Axel real fast.

"You can't catch me!" Demyx shouted happily while checking that Axel really followed him. The two of them spent the day in Atlantica and actually they did start to do much more of different stuff than pranks.

THE END

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: I'd be truly happy if you left even a short review! Thanks!

You can leave an anonymous review but the review reply will be on my profile unless you have either one of the two options:

1) Account at here (just write down your penname)

2) Account at DeviantArt (just write down your penname)

With either one written on your review, I will leave you a reply. Thank You! =)

Oh, and I do accept flames too but they're going for Axel's amusement or Demyx's practise. :P

After at least one review, I will update the story! =)


	8. Practice and Changes

A/N: I don't own anything else than the idea for the story.

Have fun!

I actually got the idea once while listening to the rain hit the roof. It sounded a bit like someone walking at there... Creepy...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**How much do you care?  
**

**Practice and Changes  
**

Axel and Demyx were on a roof (like in Traverse Town in KH I). They were fighting against two enemies. The first one, who was against Axel, was a man with a gun. Demyx was fighting against a dog like creature. Suddenly Axel fell to his back and started to slide down towards the railing, the bad guy over him. Demyx got freaked out, shot the dog like creature off with a blast of water and went after his friend.

Demyx jumped and crashed with the bad guy. He managed to get the bad guy off of Axel but he also fell over the railing while Axel was able to stay on the roof. Demyx screamed but suddenly the falling stopped. He blinked few times to realize that the roof, dark sky, the baddies and everything else had changed. He was lying on a floor in a white room and Axel didn't look too happy.

"This was the fucking fourth time we went through that!" Axel shouted while storming to his friend. Demyx gulped and stood up. They were at the training area (like in the Power Puff Girls show, part _Bubblevicious_). "Why the hell you keep doing that? I could've handled that bastard!" Axel shouted in anger. Demyx whimpered a little and closed his eyes.

This had been their fourth time up on the same level. The whole system had unknown number of levels on the training. Demyx and Axel had decided to work the whole thing together and they had managed to get to the tenth level. For the past week they had gone through the one and same part with same result each and every time: The bad guy would knock Axel down and Demyx would jump on the bad guy and get over the railing.

Demyx sighed, held back the tears and kept on listening to Axel's shouting. Xigbar was watching in the next room. He was actually supervising the practice and had decided to let the younger Nobodies handle the fight on their own. Eventually Demyx had it.

"I just try to get us through that! You always fall for the same baddie!" Demyx shouted back at Axel. "Why can't you guys just let me fall so I can handle it off?" Demyx yelled while starting to cry.

"Because you're gonna die on that." Axel stated. "And why the fuck you don't let me handle that bastard on my own, huh? Why the hell you come bother my fight?" Axel shouted at Demyx. Demyx flinched a little but stared back at Axel.

"Fine! I've had it! You can handle that on your own! I'm not gonna help you anymore!" Demyx shouted, turned around and stormed out of the room. Axel walked out of the room after him and watched Demyx storm off.

Axel chuckled a little. "He'll come back. He always does that." He said while he shook his head. Xigbar was quiet but nodded his agreement. Whenever Demyx got angry he would be back to his normal self by the next day. "Thanks for the practice. I guess we'll come back tomorrow, right?" Axel said while looking at Xigbar who just nodded and the two Nobodies left the room.

Next day rose quite quickly. By the time Axel and Xigbar came to the training area, Demyx was already waiting for them. He didn't say a word but did glare at Axel. "How about we just forget yesterday and try to get this through?" Axel asked with a nervous chuckle. Demyx snorted and shook his head.

"Forget it, Axel. I'm handling that level on my own." Demyx stated and looked at Xigbar. "From here on, I'll go alone." Xigbar was a little surprised and looked at Axel who also looked quite stunned. "You got a problem with that?" Demyx asked challengingly. Axel flinched a little but shook his head. "Good, I'll go first." Demyx said and walked straight to the room. Axel just watched quite shocked and went next to Xigbar to watch how it would go for Demyx. Before Demyx closed the door, he peeked back at the two and stated: "Oh, and let me fall if I'm up for it. You'll be surprised."

Axel just shrugged and Xigbar put the practice level on working. Demyx closed his eyes and waited until the program was fully running. When he opened his eyes he was standing on the same roof than yesterday.

Demyx didn't wait. He created two swords out of water and started to walk towards the peak of the roof. From behind the two chimneys came the man and the dog. Demyx just smirked and sped up. The dog jumped at him but Demyx side-stepped and hit other one of the swords through the dog while he used the other to block the gun shots. After that he came close enough to the man which he killed with one strike.

Axel watched quite awed at the show. Even Xigbar was quite shocked. "I never knew he could do that..." Axel whispered in shock.

Demyx was walking forward and was prepared for anything. They had never got further from that part so Demyx had no idea of what was coming next. He had left the two swords back at the first roof but created two new swords for his protection.

Suddenly someone attacked from behind and Demyx started to slide towards the railing. "I'm not gonna go alone." Demyx muttered, called out a water-whip and hit it on the enemy. They both fell over the railing but Demyx smirked, put his hands behind his back and suddenly called out a water-pillar. The pillar engulfed Demyx and raised him back up to the roof. Demyx only smirked and continued his way towards the end of the level.

After two next enemies and several more roofs, Demyx reached the end of the level. There had only been two close calls where the bad guy had managed to rip a small wound to Demyx's arm. But Demyx ignored it. He leaned against a wall while the room returned white. Without a word Demyx walked out of the room.

He only nodded towards the room and stated: "Your turn." Axel blinked few times before he realized what Demyx was meaning. He walked to the room to take his turn on the same level. Demyx was quiet and leaned against the wall next to the door. "He's gonna fail..." Demyx muttered quietly and closed his eyes.

It didn't take long before Axel came out fuming with rage. He hadn't been able to get through the two bad guys in the start. Demyx didn't say a word but walked back to the training room. "Get the next stage ready!" He nearly commanded. Axel stared more than shocked at his friend.

"You're not gonna do that, are you?" Axel asked from Xigbar. Xigbar sighed but started to put the program ready. "But... He..." Axel started but didn't find the right words. Demyx had, after all, got through the earlier level. Sighing, Axel sat down to the chair next to Xigbar.

"I don't like this either, Axel, but I don't have choice. He got through the level ten and he has rights to get to the next stage." Xigbar said sadly. Axel only sighed. He knew that Xigbar was right.

The next stage was a lot harder but Demyx refused to give up. He kept on going the stage again and again just to fail on the same place. This time he was in a quite huge palace which was more or less of a labyrinth. He managed few rooms quite easily but then... Then he got an enemy that he just didn't seem to get handled off. Each time the creature "killed" Demyx, he just stood back up and shouted: "Again!"

Axel was scared for Demyx's life. It was too hard for the Nocturne, who hadn't practiced much alone. And Axel hated to see Demyx being thrown against a wall time after time. "Xigbar, you gotta stop this!" Axel shouted in fear. "He's gonna get himself killed!"

Xigbar sighed. Axel was right about it. The Freeshooter did close the program after the fifth try from the Nocturne. "This is enough for today, Demyx." Xigbar said through the intercom.

Axel didn't wait anymore. He shot up from the chair and ran to the training room. "Demyx?" He asked carefully. Demyx had already stood up but was leaning quite heavily against the wall. "You OK, Dem?" Axel asked worriedly while walking to his friend. Demyx glared at Axel.

"Stay off of me!" Demyx shouted and took a step backwards. Axel was shocked and stopped straight on his track. "I don't want anything to do with you anymore!" Demyx yelled and walked straight past Axel. Axel stared after him more than shocked. Demyx had never been that long angry with anyone.

Demyx stormed straight to his own room. He locked the door, went straight to his bed and started to cry. He hated this but at the same time he had listened long enough of the angry shouting of him failing everything. Demyx had the evening before decided that he'd change. No more would they blame him for failing.

Few hours later Demyx came from his room. He walked to the living room and slumped to the sofa. He watched around without any interest of what others were doing. Sighing, Demyx closed his eyes. Suddenly someone came to bother him. "Demyx?" Zexion asked carefully.

Demyx groaned but opened his eyes none the less. "What you want?" He asked quite rudely. Zexion was a little shocked but covered it up quite quickly.

"I was just wondering if you could help me up with this one translation." Zexion questioned while referring to the thick book. "I found it at my last mission and thought you'd be interested about it." Zexion continued with a slight smile.

"Why should I help? You're the language master here." Demyx answered while rolling his eyes. Zexion flinched. Demyx had never been like that before. He blinked few times, put the book down to the close by table and sat next to the Nocturne.

"Demyx, what's wrong?" Zexion asked carefully. Demyx sighed angrily, stood up and walked away. Zexion stared after him quite shocked. Knowing that he wouldn't find his answers from Demyx, Zexion decided to go and find another member who might be able to help. Axel.

The red head was quite easy to find. He was mostly there were the smoke was coming. This time around it would be his personal training area. Zexion knocked a little hesitantly at the door since it was quite known that the door could be quite hot while Axel was training. Luckily it didn't take long before the fire wielder came to the door. "Yeah, what's up?" Axel asked while motioning Zexion to come in.

Zexion walked inside the room and turned to look at Axel. "Axel, there's something wrong with Demyx. He's not like himself. Do you have any ideas why he is like that?" Zexion asked going straight to the point. Axel sighed quite defeated and sat down to the floor.

"I'm not fully sure but I think it started yesterday. We had a fight since we failed the level again. This time though, Demyx shouted back at me. And today... Well, he truly wasn't himself anymore." Axel tried to explain as well as he could. Zexion listened carefully and nodded once in awhile.

"I might know what's going on." He finally stated. Axel was straight off on beckoning him to tell it out. "I think he finally had enough of others blaming him." Zexion said with a sigh. Axel blinked few times not fully understanding. Zexion sighed. "I'm meaning that you blamed him yesterday for the failing, didn't you?" Zexion asked.

Axel gulped and chuckled little nervously. "It might be like that but..." Axel started. Zexion sighed and rolled his eyes. This was going to take a while to get Axel realize the whole picture.

"But what? As far as I know, Demyx does know how to fight! He just doesn't _want_ to fight! And that's the main difference!" Zexion shouted. He shook his head and took once a deep breath. "I'm meaning that Demyx might have quite good ideas for plans. He just wants people to accept him as he is and not what they want him to be. As simple as that... So what level did you two fail yesterday?"

"The tenth one. The one with the roofs..." Axel answered hesitantly. Zexion thought for a while before Axel continued his explanation. "He kept on jumping on the bad guy that I was fighting with and they fell over the railing..." Axel muttered quietly. Zexion sighed with an amused grin.

"That's the problem. Unlike you, Demyx _can_ make a column of water and bring himself back up. Fire isn't exactly the best thing for the last second savings." Zexion explained. "I'm sure he kept doing that on a purpose. You should know how he is. If alone and ends into a fight, he runs. If with a friend and ends up in a fight against bad guys, he fights. Simple."

Axel looked a little ashamed while he stared at the floor. "So... What should I do about this...?" He finally asked and raised his gaze back to Zexion. Zexion smiled a little and chuckled.

"Simple. You apologize. You explain the reason you always stopped the training when he fell. You show him that you care but most of all, that you trust him. The simple act of affection and care." Zexion explained with a smug smile.

Axel chuckled nervously. "It's easy to say but hard to do. How am I going to show it to him? Demyx isn't going to talk to me. Hell, he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore!" Axel nearly shouted. Zexion sighed sadly.

"That's going to be hard but you should come up with something sooner or later." Zexion stated, nodded to him and walked out of the room. Axel sighed, lay down on the floor and stared at the ceiling. It really would be easier said than done.

Axel lay on the floor for quite some time. He went through anything and everything that could be worth of trying. He thought about taking Demyx out of the castle for a while to Atlantica or somewhere. He thought about baking something for the Nocturne. He thought about taking him up to a concert... He went through everything but each and every little idea he got was shot down quite fast.

If he took Demyx out of the castle, they'd whether get in trouble or then Axel's money wouldn't be enough. He wasn't much of a cook nor did he exactly know what Demyx would like. Neither did he know what would be Demyx's favorite band or if the band would have a concert up on somewhere. Axel sighed sadly. He just couldn't come up with anything that could be worth of showing or giving to the Nocturne. And worst of all was that Demyx wouldn't even talk to him.

Eventually Axel stood up to clean the room and went to shower. After that he walked to the living room to slump down to a sofa. Whole time he tried as hard as he could to find out something that could cheer Demyx up and maybe be enough of saying sorry.

_"How can you say to someone that they're perfect the way they are when they're trying to be something different?"_ Axel thought sadly while closing his eyes. Suddenly something got to his mind and Axel nearly jumped off of the sofa. He rushed to the library and was more than happy when he found the book he was looking for. Grinning happily Axel took the book to his room and started to go through it. He was actually looking for only one thing from there but he knew it to be worth of it.

Once he found what he was looking for, Axel read the writing enough many times that he did memorize it fully. After that he only had one problem anymore. How to get Demyx comply with the plan?

Axel lay down on his bed to ponder about the problem. He just couldn't go and kidnap the poor guy... Or could he? Luckily he got something else in his mind and Axel started to write a short list of what he was up for. Once he was ready, all he could do was to wait to the morning.

When the morning finally came, Axel was first one up... And baking. Luckily he had managed to remember at least one thing that Demyx loved. Cookies. He knew that Demyx was one of few who woke up early in the morning, which gave some help on this. Next thing after that was to wait, once again.

It didn't take long before Demyx did come down to the kitchen. Axel hadn't written any notes since he knew Demyx could recognize his handwriting. Once Demyx came in, Axel acted... He did kidnap Demyx. Demyx fought back but luckily Axel was faster and he did create a dark portal to the place where he had taken Demyx the first night the Nocturne was at the Organization.

Axel had one hand over Demyx's mouth and the other over his chest. "Just calm down, Demmy. I want to show you something." Axel whispered but Demyx fought even harder against his grip. Axel did eventually let go of Demyx and took few fast steps backward to avoid being hit.

"What the hell was that for?" Demyx shouted angrily. Axel chuckled nervously and pointed behind Demyx. Rolling his eyes Demyx turned around. They were at a cliff where was one huge tree growing and there was beautiful sunrise coming up. Demyx stared quietly at the scenery.

"I wasn't sure but I had a feeling you hadn't come here for a long while." Axel said quietly. "Besides, I have something for you." He continued and took a small basket from a small hideout he had close by. Demyx turned to look at Axel little curiously. "These are for you." Axel said while handing the basked to Demyx.

Demyx looked a little suspicious but took the basked and opened it. It was full of cookies. Demyx stared at the contest and looked few times at Axel and back to the basked. "I... I want to say I'm sorry." Axel stammered and carefully led Demyx to the tree. "I... I want things to go back to normal between us, Demyx. You should know that whatever I say in anger I would never mean those things... I'm just frustrated since I want to get through that level and..." Axel tried to continue without finding the right words.

Demyx sighed, took a cookie and gave the next one to Axel. "I know, Ax... I just hate to hear people fighting and... And I thought you guys didn't trust me enough to handle it off..." Demyx whispered sadly.

"I'm sorry, Dem. I just was worried 'bout you. Feared you to die on that darn fall that I kinda forgot your element stuff and all..." Axel said sadly. Demyx nodded. He knew what Axel was meaning at. "Friends?" Axel asked hopefully.

Demyx chuckled and smiled. "Friends before, now and forever." He stated happily while handing next cookie to Axel. Axel smiled happily. "So... You wanna try level ten again with me or...?" Demyx asked a little hesitantly.

"With you of course!" Axel shouted with a wide smile on his face. Demyx smiled too and nodded. "Whenever you're ready, Dem." Axel said with a nod.

After watching the sunrise and eating nearly half of the baked cookies, the two of them returned to the castle... And handled the level ten with ease. In fact, they got further on level eleven than Demyx had managed to get.

THE END

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: I'd be truly happy if you left even a short review! Thanks!

You can leave an anonymous review but the review reply will be on my profile unless you have either one of the two options:

1) Account at here (just write down your penname)

2) Account at DeviantArt (just write down your penname)

With either one written on your review, I will leave you a reply. Thank You! =)

Oh, and I do accept flames too but they're going for Axel's amusement or Demyx's practise. :P

After at least one review, I will update the story! =)


	9. When did I lose your friendship?

A/N: I don't own anything else than the idea for the story.

Have fun!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**How much do you care?****  
**

**When did I lose your friendship?****  
**

Demyx always had busy days even when he didn't have a mission to fulfill. He helped everyone in the Organization. Most of the help was just talking but there were few things he did do too. For Saïx it was in full moon nights. The berserk turned into a werewolf, which really few of the other members knew about. Demyx had noticed it off and had decided to help him out in those nights. That night consisted of taking a controlled transformation and being a while in the form of a werewolf. Demyx called Saïx a 'Puppy' at those times.

Then there was Xaldin who sometimes needed help with the food. Especially when he left for a mission did Demyx take over the cooking. With Xigbar it consisted of shooting moving targets which wasn't Demyx himself but the water clones he created. Zexion needed once in a while help on translating different languages.

Demyx always had good notice when people weren't themselves anymore. He searched for little things to notice if someone was little off. He nearly always found the problem easily and got them helped. But there was one thing that did bother him… No-one seemed to notice if he wasn't feeling too well.

Demyx sighed and leaned against the wall next to the front door. He had come out for a short break and to get some fresh air. Demyx closed his eyes and tried to relax. He didn't want people to notice that he wasn't the happy-go-lucky guy anymore. The reason why he felt so lonely wasn't fully his. And Demyx just couldn't bring himself to blame anyone else for it either. The truth was that ever since Roxas came in into the Organization Demyx had been left for smaller notice. Especially by Axel…

Demyx didn't mind about that since he had made quite good friends with Roxas but something just wasn't same anymore. He kept doing things same way as always but some things seemed to have changed and Demyx just couldn't tell out what it was. Yet when someone asked if everything was all right, Demyx noticed himself lying, but he just didn't want others to worry about him.

Eventually at one evening, things started to change. Axel and Roxas got a good idea and they decided to scare Demyx… But things didn't go as planned. They waited at one of the closets on the third floor, which was where Demyx and Axel's rooms were at. It didn't take long before Demyx did come close by but he didn't pass the closet. Axel and Roxas waited mischievously but were quite soon shocked.

Demyx leaned against the railing and sighed. The day had gone really well but the feeling of loneliness started to be too much. Before he even noticed, Demyx started to cry. Both Axel and Roxas were shocked. "Oh gosh… Is he—?" Roxas started before Axel managed to shut him up. Demyx was startled and he looked around while drying his tears.

"Is there someone?" He called out but got no answer. Demyx sighed and started to continue his way back to his room. Axel and Roxas came out of the closet once the musician had gone back to his room.

"Something's not OK…" Axel whispered before he left after Demyx. Roxas followed quietly. They came to the Nocturne's door and Axel knocked on it. Demyx was a little startled but he did call them in. "Hey, Dem… What's up?" Axel tried to be casual while walking in into the blue colored room.

Demyx was sitting on his bed and shrugged. "Not much. What brings you two to my room?" Demyx asked happily. Axel and Roxas sat down on the nearby chairs. Eventually Axel sighed.

"Is something wrong, Dem? I mean that…. Well, the two of us were up for scaring you but we… Well, we saw you crying…" Axel explained a little hesitantly. Demyx blinked few times but chuckled then.

"Crying? Yeah, right… I think you saw things…" Demyx said with a grin. "Besides, why would I be crying? There's no reason for it." Demyx continued and smiled a little. Axel shook his head and sighed.

"I did see you cry. C'mon, Dem… You would tell me if something wasn't OK, right?" Axel said. He wasn't fully sure what he had seen but he wasn't going to back off now.

"I wasn't crying, Ax. I just got something in my eye and you know… Water elemetarist and all…" Demyx tried to explain. Axel sighed. He knew he wasn't going to get anything out this time.

"Okay… I believe you… Just… You do know that you can come to me whenever you feel like it, right?" Axel told out and Demyx nodded eagerly. "Okay… Well, goodnight, Dem. See you in the morning." Axel said and he and Roxas left the room. Once Demyx was alone in his room, he lay down on the bed and sighed.

Sure, Demyx knew that Axel meant well but… He just didn't want to worry anyone and… Well, Axel seemed to be more with Roxas than anything. And the young Keyblader came to Demyx once in a while, especially after a nightmare for help.

Few days later Demyx was sitting on the roof and watching the stars. He didn't feel for going to sleep and watching the stars seemed to help him a little. Suddenly someone came up to the roof too. "Oh… Sorry, Dem… Didn't know you were here…" Roxas said little surprised. Demyx looked at Roxas and smiled at him.

"Nah, it's OK. What brings you up here?" Demyx answered and patted the place next to him. Roxas smiled and walked next to him.

"Oh, you know… Had a nightmare and thought I could calm down here a little." Roxas answered sheepishly. Demyx chuckled a little and hugged the youngster.

"It's OK. I kinda come here too when I need to relax a little." Demyx answered happily. "You know… Unless you're willing to talk about the nightmare I could tell a little secret." Demyx whispered.

"What kind of secret?" Roxas asked curiously. "Oh, and about the nightmare… It's not that bad. Just need to calm down…" Roxas continued and blushed a little. Demyx chuckled and lay down on the roof.

"Whenever Axel couldn't sleep I suggested something to him… A slight race at the city." Demyx said with a smile. Roxas nodded. "So, you up for it?" Demyx asked while sitting up.

"Why not. Sounds quite good." Roxas said with a nod. They stood up and Demyx created a dark portal down to the city. "What's the track?" Roxas asked excited.

"Just one thing first… Don't tell Axel that I told that out." Demyx said sheepishly.

"Don't worry. I won't tell a thing 'bout this." Roxas reassured him with a smile. Demyx nodded and thought for a while.

"How about to the end of the fourth building on the right and back?" Demyx asked and Roxas nodded his agreement. "Okay… Ready… Set… Go!" Demyx counted before the two of them ran to the track.

Demyx let Roxas take the lead but didn't fall too far behind. Once Roxas was coming back towards the start Demyx sped up. When he reached the end of the fourth building he heard something strange. Demyx stopped for a while and looked around but didn't see a thing. He shrugged it off and was just going to continue the race when something tripped him.

Demyx fell to the ground with a surprised yelp. While he pushed himself up he heard something behind him. _"This is not good."_ Demyx thought when he realized to hear a coming of a Heartless. Gulping, Demyx looked behind and stared in shock.

There was a huge Heartless with sharp claws. It was forming from lots of smaller and weaker Heartless. Demyx gulped once before trying carefully to get up and run… But he didn't get further than to sit up to his knees.

Roxas had come back to the castle door and was just going to turn triumphantly around when he heard a scream. Roxas stared shocked how a huge Heartless struck Demyx against the closest house. Without waiting Roxas called out his Keyblades and ran to help the Nocturne.

The Heartless readied for next strike, which would have been striking the four claws through Demyx's back. But Demyx was slightly faster and managed to call out a watery shield around him. The shield wouldn't have managed to stop the next strike but it never needed to do that. Roxas came just in time to block the next hit and strike the Heartless off.

"Demyx! Are you OK?" Roxas asked worriedly. Demyx looked behind himself to see Roxas fight against the oversized Heartless. Carefully Demyx stood up and called out his Sitar to help in the fight.

"I'm OK…" Demyx answered quietly. Once the Heartless was gone he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. Roxas got a little worried.

"You sure you're all right?" Roxas asked. Demyx sighed, nodded and smiled at Roxas. "We'd better get out of here before more comes…" Roxas stated and created a dark portal. Demyx only nodded and followed him through the portal.

They came out in the living room. Roxas still looked quite concerned about his friend. Demyx chuckled a little. "I'm fine. Just little shaken but alright." Demyx tried to reassure him. Roxas nodded but still wasn't sure about the answer. Suddenly Axel ran to the living room.

"There you are! Are you two all right?" He asked once he got there. Both Demyx and Roxas nodded. "You sure? I heard a freaking scream and couldn't find you two from your rooms." Axel explained. Suddenly he noticed something. "Oh hell… What the fuck happened!"

Axel ran straight to Demyx and nearly dragged him along. "You're hurt. C'mon." Demyx blinked few times in which Axel took to his chance and dragged Demyx through a dark portal. Roxas followed quite worried. Axel put Demyx down to a chair and took the cloak off from the musician. Demyx tried to protest but Axel was faster.

"You're bleeding, Dem. What the fuck happened and where were you?" Axel nearly shouted while starting to heal the four wounds on Demyx's side. Demyx blinked and hissed at touch on his wounds.

"We... Ouch! Could you be a little easier on those?" Demyx started and half-heartedly glared at Axel. Axel muttered a short apology and told him to continue. Demyx sighed and winced at the next wound. "We were out on taking a short race. The darn Heartless wasn't on the plan…" Demyx explained. Axel nodded.

"Why didn't we go to Vexen?" Roxas asked carefully. Axel sighed and stood up once he was ready with the healing.

"The mad scientist is on a mission." Axel explained shortly. "And even if he wasn't on a freaking mission you wouldn't have gone to him, would you Dem?" Axel continued. Demyx blinked but answered to the challenge.

"Yeah, I would have…" He stated as firmly as he could. Axel snorted.

"Yeah, right. I really don't believe on that one." He stated and crossed his arms. "You would've just claimed that everything's OK and tried to heal those on your own." He said slightly angrily.

"No… I would've gone to him. I just didn't know it had struck those wounds!" Demyx tried to explain. Axel shook his head. "Why don't you believe me, huh? I'm not that stupid that I wouldn't go for help!" Demyx shouted back.

"Demyx, please… Let's not take this into a fight. It's just that…. Well, you know…" Axel said trying to save the situation. Demyx sighed and stood up. "Dem, come on…" Axel tried but Demyx shook his head.

"I'm not taking this into a fight… Goodnight and sorry, Rox…" Demyx said and walked out. Axel sighed and slumped down to his own bed. Roxas blinked few times. This didn't go too well.

"So… Did you two end up in a fight?" He finally asked as carefully as he could. Axel sighed and shook his head.

"I wish I knew. Lately it's been quite hard to get a normal conversation with Dem…" Axel answered sadly. Roxas nodded quietly. "Anyway, you can stay over the night if you want. I would've suggested it to Dem too but he already left…" Axel continued.

"Thanks. I think I take up on that offer." Roxas answered smiling. Axel nodded and the two of them shared the bed.

Demyx didn't go to his room. Lately it had been feeling a little chilly and Axel's room didn't provide much of warmth through the wall like before. Demyx wandered at the corridors for some time before he came to the living room. The Nocturne plopped down to the couch and sighed. He really hated it when he and Axel got into a fight… Or at least close to a fight.

Demyx knew that Axel was right about it. He rarely went to Vexen's room even with few wounds. Demyx sighed once again and lay down. It didn't take long before he fell asleep.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Someone asked. Demyx yawned and looked up. Xigbar was looking at him from the ceiling. Demyx blinked few times before he smiled a little.

"Hi, Xiggy…" Demyx said while sitting up and stretching a little. "What time is it?" He asked while yawning. Xigbar shook his head.

"It's around four in the morning. What are you doing here?" Xigbar answered and sat down next to Demyx.

"Oh… I must've fallen asleep…" Demyx answered sheepishly. "Anyway, what are you doing up this early?" Demyx continued happily. Xigbar shook his head with a small smile.

"Got a mission to handle." He answered. "Anyway, you probably should head back to your own room to sleep for a while." He continued and Demyx nodded.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Good luck on your mission, Xiggy." Demyx answered and stood up from the couch. Xigbar followed his example and returned to walk on the ceiling to the kitchen, which he was heading to in the first place.

But Demyx didn't go back to his room. Instead he headed out through the front door. Sighing Demyx walked to the side railing of the stairs and sat on it. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. The Heartless wouldn't come close to the castle so he would be safe on there. The air was chilly and Demyx shivered a little.

Axel woke up during the night. He wasn't sure how many times he had already woken up during the darn night. "Axel?" Roxas asked a little sleepily. Axel sighed and sat up on the bed. "Ax, what's wrong?" Roxas asked again while he too sat up.

"I just can't sleep." Axel replied with a sigh. "Hell, I gotta go and say sorry to Dem…" He said and stood up.

"I'm coming with you, if that's OK." Roxas answered and followed Axel out of the room. Demyx's room was empty which got Axel slightly worried. "I'm sure he's OK…" Roxas tried to calm his friend a little. Axel nodded and they continued in search of Demyx. The two of them met Xigbar in the living room. "Hey, Xigbar, do you know where Demyx is?" Roxas asked.

"I saw him a while ago and told him to go to bed. He had been sleeping on the couch." Xigbar answered. "And guessing from the fact that you're looking for him, I doubt he got back to his room." Xigbar stated. "I'd love to help on the search but knowing Demyx, he's not in any kind of danger and… Well, I have a mission to do…" He continued and vanished through a dark portal before Axel or Roxas could say a word.

"Well, that was helpful." Axel muttered and shook his head. "Any ideas where he could be?" He asked from Roxas who shook his head. "Okay… Where to now, huh?" They decided to check the kitchen just in case and happened to walk from close by to the front door.

"Hey, Axel… Is that Demyx?" Roxas asked and pointed out to the railing. Axel blinked before he smiled and nodded. Roxas smiled too and the two of them headed towards the Nocturne.

"Hey, Dem!" Axel said quite happily when he came out. Demyx hadn't heard them come and was quiet surprised when he heard Axel's voice that he fell over the railing. "Oh, shit! Sorry! Didn't mean to scare ya!" Axel shouted and ran to the railing. Demyx blinked at him from the ground before he pulled himself up. "You OK?" Axel asked a little worriedly and jumped over the railing to come next to his friend.

"Yeah… I'm OK…" Demyx said while dusting himself off. "So… Um… What are you two doing here?" Demyx asked sheepishly.

"I could ask you the same question but the two of us were looking for you." Axel answered. Demyx nodded and smiled a little. "And… Well, I came to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it into a fight, Dem." Axel continued.

"I think I'll leave you two alone. See you two in the morning!" Roxas shouted and was gone before either one of the two could say a word.

"Okay… So, what about you? Why are you here?" Axel asked. Demyx shrugged and started to walk around the castle. Axel followed him. "Dem, are you OK?" Axel asked carefully. He was getting a little worried.

"Yeah, why you ask?" Demyx answered and glanced once at Axel. Axel sighed and came next to Demyx.

"I just mean that… Well, you haven't been yourself for a while and… I'm just worried, OK." Axel tried to explain and Demyx nodded.

"Yeah…" He whispered and rounded a corner. Axel still followed getting more worried whole time.

"Dem, come on. Something's bothering you." Axel stated and came to stand right in front of Demyx. Demyx blinked few times and shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong, Ax. I just…" Demyx started but trailed off quite soon. He lowered his gaze to ground, side stepped Axel and continued to walk. Axel sighed and followed him.

"Just what, Dem? Come on, talk to me!" Axel nearly shouted and tried to stop Demyx.

"Shush it, Axel! You're waking everyone up." Demyx hissed. Axel sighed and took a grip on Demyx's right arm.

"Come on, talk to me, Dem." He pleaded but Demyx refused to meet his gaze. "Demyx, please…"

"You're just worried 'cause you saw me cry, right?" Demyx asked slightly angrily. Axel blinked few times before he grinned.

"So, you did cry, huh? I knew I saw it." He said triumphantly. Demyx sighed and rolled his eyes. "Come on, Dem, what's going on?" Axel asked getting even more worried.

"You wanna know why I cried, huh?" Demyx asked and turned to look at Axel. The red head nodded eagerly. "Fine…" Demyx said, sighed and continued: "I was lonely…"

Axel blinked and let go of Demyx. "Lonely? You? Why?" Axel asked not fully understanding it. Demyx sighed. "Come on, Dem. Explain it." Axel pleaded. Demyx shook his head.

"No… If you can't figure that out then forget it." He stated, created a dark portal and walked away. Axel sighed and shook his head. This wasn't going to be easy one to crack. Demyx created the portal straight to his own room and went to bed. The room was still quite chilly but it didn't bother him. Axel didn't take long before he too returned to his room.

Later at the morning, Demyx tried to calm himself and be happy-go-lucky again. He just wasn't sure how long he could play that anymore. Once he came out from the room, he got a surprise. "Morning, Dem." Axel said with a smile. Demyx blinked in surprise.

"Hi… What' up?" Demyx answered with a smile. He started to walk down the corridor and Axel followed close by.

Axel shrugged. "Not much. I just was wondering if you wanted to head out to Atlantica." He said nonchalantly. Demyx stopped walking and looked a little suspiciously at Axel.

"Atlantica? But… You hate that place… Okay… You got a mission on there or something?" Demyx asked raising an eyebrow at it. Axel chuckled.

"No, nothing like that. I just was wondering if you had spare time and all…" Axel explained. Demyx still didn't buy it.

"Yeah right. Is Roxas out on a mission?" Demyx tried to change the subject. Axel shook his head.

"Not that I'd know. Come on, why don't you want to head out to Atlantica? I thought you loved the place." Axel answered. Demyx sighed.

"I got things to do, Ax." Demyx said even thought that was more of a lie than anything. Axel sighed but followed Demyx none the less to the living room. Demyx sat to the couch and Axel sat next to him. "No offence but why are you following me?" Demyx asked a little suspiciously.

"Because I want to spent some time with you. Is that a crime?" Axel answered. They sat there in silence for a while. Demyx leaned against the sofa and closed his eyes to relax a little. "Dem?" Axel asked eventually.

"Yeah?" Demyx answered though he didn't open his eyes. Axel sighed sadly and looked away for a while.

"Can I ask something?" Axel asked finally little hesitantly.

"Sure, go ahead…" Demyx answered getting a little worried about what he was going to ask about. They were quiet for some time and Demyx started to wonder if Axel was going to ask anything at all. Eventually Axel did open his mouth.

"When did I lose you?" He finally asked quietly.

"Huh? What that's supposed to mean?" Demyx asked a little surprised and turned to look at his friend. Axel sighed sadly and looked Demyx straight at the eyes.

"When did I lose your friendship, Dem? How did we end up to this? …What I'm meaning is that… Well… We haven't done much together anymore and… I feel like I've lost you somewhere on the way…" Axel answered sadly.

"I don't understand what you're meaning." Demyx said and looked away. Axel sighed defeated.

"This is exactly what I'm meaning! We haven't talked. We haven't done anything together… Demyx, please, look at me!" Axel nearly pleaded. Demyx refused to look at him and Axel sighed. "Great… You're feeling uncomfortable around me, don't you? I've lost your trust and I don't know how I've done that… Whatever I've done to get this to happen, I'm sorry… Demyx, please, you gotta believe me…"

Demyx sighed and glanced once at Axel. What really had happened to get the situation into this? He really hated this. "Axel…" Demyx whispered quietly.

"Yeah, Dem?" Axel replied. He was slightly hopeful that things could still be cleared out. Demyx thought for a long while. Axel just waited and prayed he still could save the friendship between the two of them. Eventually Demyx sighed and stood up.

"Can we go up to the roof, please?" Demyx asked and glanced once sadly at Axel. Axel nodded and smiled a little.

"Sure." He said and let Demyx lead the way. They walked up to the roof instead of portaling to there. Axel stayed quiet and Demyx kept on thinking how he could handle the whole thing without creating a fight between the two of them.

Once up on the roof Demyx sat down and looked up to the starry night. Axel sat next to him. Demyx sighed and lay down on the roof and Axel mimicked him. "Do you remember the time when we used to come here nearly every night?" Demyx asked quietly.

"Yeah. I've been wondering why we don't do that anymore." Axel answered sadly. Demyx nodded and closed his eyes. "Dem? What did change between us?" Axel asked and looked at his friend. Demyx sighed and opened his eyes once again.

"I'm not quite sure, Axel…" Demyx replied quietly. Lot of reasons flew past him in his mind but nothing seemed to be the real reason for things to go haywire. Axel sighed. Maybe it wasn't as easy to clear out as he had wished for.

"Demyx…" Axel started but was cut off by Demyx.

"Don't… Just let me think for a while…" He whispered and closed his eyes again. Axel nodded though he wasn't too sure if this was going to get anywhere. Eventually Demyx sighed sadly and opened his eyes. "It's not your fault, Ax…" Demyx started quietly but trailed off.

Axel shook his head. "Then why do I feel guilty about this, Dem?" He asked quietly. "If it's not my fault, then why can't I shake off the feeling that I've done something wrong to cause this?" He continued and sat up to see Demyx better. Demyx sighed and sat up too. "How can I fix this, Dem?"

Demyx blinked in surprise and looked at Axel. The red head repeated his question and before he could say anything else or do something, Demyx leaned against him. "Hold me…" Demyx whispered really quietly and Axel wasn't sure if he heard right but did hug him. Before either one of them even noticed it, Demyx had started to cry and Axel did all he could to comfort the young musician.

"I… I've felt so lonely, Axel… No-one… No-one else than me notice when people are having hard time with one thing or another but… But no-one notices if something's wrong with me…" Demyx tried to explain through his crying.

"I understand, Dem. Everyone has so much of things to do that they don't see others. You're gifted with the fact that you can see such things and that makes you special… You just gotta remember that we're all here for you, OK?" Axel soothed him as well as he could. Demyx nodded and tried to calm down. "I'll never turn my back on you, Dem. Whenever you want to talk with someone you can always come to me. Got it memorized?" Axel continued.

"Thanks, Axel…" Demyx whispered and smiled then. "By the way… Is that suggestion of going to Atlantica still up for use?" He asked eagerly.

"Of course it is. You willing to go there with me?" Axel answered with a grin while drying Demyx's tears.

"You bet I do." Demyx replied with a smile. Axel pulled them both up and created a dark portal.

"Let's go then." He stated and they walked through the portal.

When they came back to home from the underwater world Demyx was lot happier than for some time. The two of them had talked a lot and eventually everything had been cleared out between them.

THE END

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: I'd be truly happy if you left even a short review! Thanks!

You can leave an anonymous review but the review reply will be on my profile unless you have either one of the two options:

1) Account at here (just write down your penname)

2) Account at DeviantArt (just write down your penname)

With either one written on your review, I will leave you a reply. Thank You! =)

Oh, and I do accept flames too but they're going for Axel's amusement or Demyx's practise. :P

After at least one review, I will update the story! =)

IDEAS ARE HIGHLY WELCOMED! I'm only having one more to write (currently it's just an idea) but after that... Without ideas this won't continue.


	10. Nightmares II

A/N: I don't own anything else than the idea for the story.

Have fun!

Warning: Spoilers for Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**How much do you care?****  
**

**Nightmares II****  
**

Demyx woke up to a knock on the door. Roxas came in slightly ashamed. "Hey, Rox. What's wrong?" Demyx asked carefully when the Keyblader came to sit on the bed next to him.

"I… I had a nightmare and well…You seem always to stay up quite late and… I didn't want to bother Axel with this…" Roxas started. Demyx chuckled a little but nodded.

"Yeah, I know that. You wanna talk about the nightmare?" He asked while Roxas took a comfortable place on the bed. He shook his head and yawned a little. Demyx smiled and lay down too. "Goodnight, Rox." He whispered and was ready to fall asleep too when there came another knock on the door. Demyx sat up and called whoever was at the door to enter.

Axel walked in looking a little ashamed. "Ax? What are you doing up this late?" Demyx asked quite puzzled. "Is it that Rox is here or were we too loud?" Demyx questioned. Axel looked a little surprised and looked around.

"Oh, sorry, didn't know that Rox was here too… Um... No, I wasn't looking for him…" Axel said though he was having a little hard time to find his words. "Um… Dem, could we talk for a while?" He finally asked.

"Yeah, sure…" Demyx answered and stood up from the bed. "You can stay here, Rox. I'll come back soon. Don't worry." Demyx told out to Roxas who just sleepily nodded and dug deeper into the sheets. Demyx walked out of the room with Axel.

"Ax, what's wrong?" Demyx asked a little worried. Axel paced around a little seemingly being slightly off. Eventually Demyx had enough of the pacing and quietness. He walked next to Axel and hugged him from behind. "Come on, Ax, talk." He whispered quietly.

"Can we… Can we go somewhere else? A little privacy or something…" Axel whispered back and Demyx nodded. They started to walk down the hall before Demyx had an idea of where to go and created a dark portal while motioning Axel to follow. The red head did follow without questions. They came out on the roof.

"We'll be out of prying eyes in here." Demyx answered and sat down on the roof. Axel nodded and sat down next to him. "So, what's wrong?" Demyx asked carefully. Axel still avoided eye contact and sighed.

"I… I hate to say this but… I had a nightmare…" Axel whispered hesitantly. Demyx smiled sadly. It was first time Axel admitted it out.

"It's all right, Ax. Everyone has nightmares once in a while." Demyx stated and chuckled. "Heh, you know that I have those 'cause I come to fetch help from you…" Axel nodded still being a little off. Demyx sighed. "Come on, you know you can trust on me. I won't talk forward 'bout it."

"I know, I know… I just have never had this kind of dream…" Axel whispered defeated. Before Axel could go further Demyx hugged him carefully. Axel was little surprised but eventually leaned into the hug.

"It's all right, Axel. Whatever it was, it was just a darn nightmare and doesn't mean a thing…" Demyx whispered quietly. Axel nodded and sighed.

"I… I killed someone, Dem…" Axel whispered sadly. Demyx was a little startled but took a control of himself in seconds. He carefully started to comfort Axel the best way he could.

"It was just a dream, Ax. Nothing else." Demyx tried but Axel only sighed before he started to talk about it.

"I… I killed Zexion, Dem… Well, not fully… I mean… It's hard to explain!" Axel said and started to tremble a little. Demyx stayed quiet and kept on trying to comfort Axel. The musician was a little out of knowing what to do since it was first time Axel had broken down.

"Ax… It was just a dream… Besides, the two of you had a fight just a while ago, right? So, it's nothing bad. You probably went to bed quite angry and I guess that triggered the dream. I'm sure it's OK by the morning and you can always say your sorries to Zexy…" Demyx tried to reason. Axel tried to calm down a little and nodded.

"I… I think I ordered Zexion's death. I… I controlled this other guy… A clone… I think it was called Riku Replica and… I ordered it to kill Zexion…" Axel explained. Demyx nodded. "You won't talk forward, right?" Axel asked quietly while looking up to Demyx.

"Of course not! I don't talk forward this kind of stuff. And like I said, it was just a nightmare. You wouldn't hurt him, Ax. The two of you are friends! And friends do have fights once in a while and bad feelings 'bout it which, like in this case, turn into a nightmare. As simple as that." Demyx cleared out. Axel nodded.

They sat there for a while in silence. "Demyx?" Axel finally asked once he had fully calmed down.

"Yeah?" Demyx replied quietly. Axel smiled and sighed happily.

"Thanks." He whispered and stood up. Demyx smiled and stood up too. "I think everything's all right now. Really much thanks for listening." Axel said with a smile and a nod. Demyx chuckled and smiled back.

"It's nothing, Ax. Friends help each other and you've helped me more than I can ask for." Demyx answered happily. "I'm glad I managed to help you. And don't worry, I won't talk forward 'bout this." Demyx continued. Axel nodded.

"Thanks once again. See you in the morning, Dem. Goodnight." Axel said while turning to leave back inside but Demyx stopped him first.

"Wait up!" Demyx called out and Axel turned to look at him. "You wanna stay at my room over the night? Just to make sure the nightmare doesn't come back?" Demyx asked sheepishly. Axel chuckled.

"You already have one nightmare patient in your room. You don't need another to bother your dreams." Axel answered smiling.

"Oh really? I think I've asked from you if I could stay with you whenever I've had a nightmare and it hasn't bothered either of us. So, why don't you stay over?" Demyx countered with a grin while crossing his arms. Axel chuckled and shook his head.

"Okay, you win." He finally stated and the two of them returned to the Nocturne's room. Roxas sat up when he heard the sound of the dark portal.

"It's all right, Rox. Axel's gonna stay over, so… Would you move a little so we all can fit in here?" Demyx asked while walking to the bed. Roxas nodded and it didn't take long before the three of them fell asleep.

THE END

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: I'd be truly happy if you left even a short review! Thanks!

You can leave an anonymous review but the review reply will be on my profile unless you have either one of the two options:

1) Account at here (just write down your penname)

2) Account at DeviantArt (just write down your penname)

With either one written on your review, I will leave you a reply. Thank You! =)

Oh, and I do accept flames too but they're going for Axel's amusement or Demyx's practise. :P

After at least one review, I will update the story! =)


End file.
